


Love Like You

by noxiousSanctity



Series: Love Like You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Altean! Lance, Assassin! Keith, Basically Keith is sent to kill Lance but gets laid instead, Emotional Comfort, F/F, Galra Keith (Voltron), Guardian Shiro, Kingdom! Au, Lance is good, Lance is kind and smart, M/M, PTSD, Prince! Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Keith has lived in the underground city of Zarkon his whole life, and when a chance arises for him to get his freedom at the cost of an Altean prince's life, he will stop at nothing to get the freedom he's dreamed of.But he never expected freedom from where it actually came.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of awkwardspaceturtles captive red lion series!
> 
> Song for this chapter is Heart- Two steps from hell

The Galran Empire was a merciless wasteland, Dark and underground. Buildings were made of dark stone, as if not even the light could make things change their gradient. Some buildings hung from the ceiling, looking like rounded temples instead of the dark and bitter colony below. The King of this part of the Empire, Sendak, taxed everyone heavily and mercilessly, much like his violent Gladiator games that everyone knew if you owed the King, you owed him your life in the games.  Because of this impossibly dreadful situation, the citizens that lived there were bitter and harsh, and because of that, Murderers and Thieves were rather high in demand, be it for the smuggling rings, the sex trade, or even for the many groups of the Mafia present in the underground hell.

 

Luckily for Keith Kogane, he was skilled at both of those things, if not the best. And _That_ was why one day he found a knife slammed into the ratty shack he called his home, very few knowing the location. He lived on the outskirts of the city, high up in a tiny corner of the cave world, one of the walls of his shack the earth itself. He built it from his bare hands, and the trek up to it was high and dangerous, meaning someone _very important_ wanted him _badly_.

 

He had just finished another job, killing a Ringleader's mate and throwing the body into the Ringleader's trunk. His tight black tunic was darkly stained with blood, but it was almost impossible to see in the clothing. His arm wraps were slowly undone as he approached the front door, imprints all the way up his forearm with how hard he tightened it. Pulling down the only colourful thing he owned (A red scarf. He didn't remember where he got it, only that it was _his_.) and ripped the note off his door, pushing it open and examining the knife. It was a narrow Stiletto dagger, the hilt a deep red with a dark onyx gem resting in it. Keith raised an eyebrow at the seemingly expensive gift before hiding it in the merger desk he had (stolen) and reading the paper.

 

His breath stilled as he saw the insignia on it, a deep purple claw with stains of black on the tips. _Sendak._

 

_Dear Hunter._

 

_I seem to have need of your specialties, and if you make your way to the Sky Crater tonight at dusk, then I will certainly make it worth your time._

 

_S_

 

Keith stared at the note, eyes wide. This wasn't a deal. This was a _threat._ Sendak knew where he lived. What he looked like, what he did. He was a target now. For a moment, he considered even going to the ominous meeting before dismissing it from his mind immediately. If he didn't go, Sendak knew where to find him.

 

And on the other hand… Keith let himself walk to his desk, open a drawer to pull out the Stiletto dagger, examining its craftsmanship with quiet interest. It was unmatched, easily worth thousands, and Sendak gave it to _him_ , a streetrat with a knack at the darker jobs of life. He knew he was good, so good apparently he drew the attention of big people.

 

Maybe… it was an upfront payment? He stopped twirling the blade in his hand. Maybe it was a way out. Out of Galran territory, out of the Empire. If he did this job, maybe he could _leave._

 

Keith put the knife down, stepping over to the one dirty mirror on the earthen side of his shack. Yellow eyes stared back at him, patches of icy pale skin like freckles dotting over his cheekbones as he brushed his dark purple hair over his shoulder, the curls never obeying. His ears flicked back and forth as his eyes narrowed at the sight of himself.

 

A half breed, unwanted by his parents or by the city.

 

Maybe… if he did this then he could leave and truly be alone. Be where no one could spit at him and point, laughing loudly at his tiny frame and too big ears that looked more like a cat's than a Galran’s.

 

He clenched his fist, dull claws digging into his skin. He would show them. He would get out of here and _live_.

 

With a twist of his heel, he exited the shack, grabbing his new dagger and old knife, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 

The Sky Crater was the only opening besides the entrance and exit that was in the city. It was too high up for citizens to climb, and too big to be holed up. So eventually it just turned into a sanctuary for the wealthy, thousands of glittering diamonds resting softly in the sky and white orbs dangling down from the heavens like chandeliers, a small one trailing after two larger ones, as if not to be left behind. There was a deep pool of water below it, echoing the sky's design and only rippling when a rare gust of wind caressed its surface.

 

All in all, it was a beautiful place that when Keith was little, he would sneak up as far as he dared, just to peek at what he could never touch, where he could never go. It was his only comfort in the city, the only escape he had from the bullies, from the orphanage, from _Half-Breed_. He would do his best to reach up and maybe, just maybe, grab a little bit of the sky for himself and keep it close, as if it were worth the entire world.

 

Now, though, Keith knew he could have more.

 

Sendak was already standing at the water's edge, steel toed boots impatiently kicking the image as if it meant nothing. Keith already did a perimeter check, about seven guards waited by, two by the walkway up, three by Sendak himself, and two more at the opposite side of the pool. Keith knew the area like the back of his hand, and by the time he was already close, Sendak was impatient.

 

“His reputation may precede him, but it's unfortunate to be late for his new employer.” His voice was a low angry growl, and his mechanical eye whirred around before he decided to turn. “Let’s go to his home and knock down the door-” He nearly managed to hide the instinctual snarl at Keith standing so close, unnoticed by ALL of his guards until it was too late.

 

He maintained eye contact with the silent half breed before saying, "If you seven are not out of my sight by the time I finish speaking, I’ll put you in the gladiator games.” The guards practically sprinted away, and Sendak seemed to let an almost scary grin rest on his face, metal arm resting by his side once more. “Remind me to kill them later, half breed.”

 

Keith did not respond, but the minute twitch of his _too big ears_ made Sendak laugh cruelly. “Ah, yes, don't think we don't know about your little… difference.” He said it as if there were nothing wrong with it, but Keith knew better. “Actually, that's one of the reasons we picked you for this.”

 

Keith managed to stop his ears from perking, And Sendak hummed thoughtfully. “You don't talk. That's good. Now, what I want you to do is take your other form, go to the surface-”

 

Keith nearly forgot to breathe. _The surface_ . _The sky. Open space. Clouds._

 

“And kill the Prince of Altea, Prince Lance.” Sendak's smile stretched from ear to ear, predatory and hungry. “Bring me his _head_ , half breed. And then, when it's done, you can leave this city. You can go to the surface. And stay there.”

 

Keith felt dizzy with excitement, it almost showing on his face as he nodded and accept a small bag of Altean gold, enough for a boat ride across the ocean- _the Ocean, he was going to see the_ **_ocean_ **. And to the kingdom.

 

To kill the prince.

  


The ride up the surprisingly plush elevator was quiet and fast, and when the doors finally opened and he stepped out, red scarf resting on his lower face, cold air brushed against his face like a kiss. He looked up, and the Orbs in the sky seemed to smile down at a boy who finally felt it’s glow on his face.

  
It was time for him to begin his journey, the sky watching over his every step.


	2. You're supposed to cook it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wanders a bit. And meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coronation day- Christophe beck
> 
> I wanted Keith to not really have much exposure to anything on the surface, and just get really excited about things. Listen. Let him.be excited. LET HIM BE EXCITED.

He didn't know what to expect when he breached the surface of the earth, wiping off the dust of his past and stepping onto a tiny stone cobble trail, but grass and trees were not it. 

 

He was in a  _ forest _ . He had read about these, when he was alone and found a book about the upper world. They were considered illegal contraband, but the black market always had them, for a price. He would smuggle things until he worked up the money and bought it off them. So what if he went hungry a couple of days? He got to learn about the Ocean, about  _ fish  _ and  _ birds _ and  _ flowers _ . It seemed almost phantasmagorical, unreal. 

 

And yet he could not deny a tiny blue  _ flower _ on the side of the path, petals curled like his cowlicks and a white pestal peeking out, smelling…  _ sweet.  _ He almost picked it up, but he didn't know exactly what to  _ do  _ with it. It seemed better in the ground. He stood up from his kneeling position, stepping forward into the night. 

* * *

_ The sun _ . There was no real sense of light in Zarkon. The only way to tell day from night was the glowing green mushrooms that illuminated the darkness during the 'day’, dimming only slightly at night. But here, it was deeply obvious when the bright yellow thing peeked out from the earth, as if double checking to make sure it was the right time. The higher up it got, the more Keith couldn't look at it as he walked. It  _ burned _ . The fuck? The upper world was insane.

 

When the sun was directly above him and beating down harshly, making his patches of fur damp and tangled, he decided it was finally time to change and get something to eat. He managed to get to a  _ river _ (he was practicing the words) and take a peek at himself. The same ugly face from the evening before stared back at him, and his ears flicked down without his permission. He scowled, and his blunt teeth appeared, only his canines as deadly sharp as they were supposed to be. He swallowed back his disgust, and with a small internal push, he closed his eyes and felt his ears shrinking, his body shifting. It was atrocious every time, feeling his skin change shape and ears change size, like he was fitting himself into a too small container. He didn’t dare look at his reflection until it was 100% done, having done that once already.

 

Never again.

 

When he opened his eyes this time, however, deep purple eyes met his. His facial structure didn't change, but instead of just freckles of white, his skin was like ivory. Dark black hair met him, and he wiggled his ears, relieved to see that they were not  _ too  _ big in this form either. 

 

It had been a while since he last shifted.

* * *

_ “Come on, Keith!” A Galran girl named Satcla beckoned at him, the two of them sitting alone behind the orphanage. Her bright yellow eyes were nearly completely covered by straight purple bangs, and she was missing two fingers and a tooth. Keith liked her immediately. _

_ “I...I don't know.” He whispered, looking down. It was past their bedtime and they would get in trouble if they got caught. Especially if they saw what he was about to discover for himself. _

 

_ “You're 11 years old!” Satcla threw her hands into the air. “Are you an 11 year old chicken? Do it!” She began to make clucking noises, her delicate ears wiggling with the movement.  _

 

_ Keith's cheeks flushed pink and he balled his fists. “I’m not a chicken. I can do it! Watch!” And with that, he struggled to move his ears just like her. He couldn't seem to tell if it was working, but by Satcla’s gasp, he thought it did. He smiled triumphantly if only for a moment, because her look when from excited to  _ **_horrified_ ** _. _

 

_ “K- Keith?” Her voice quivered almost as violently as her body, ears flat against her head. “Where did your ears go?”  _

 

_ “What?” The question almost didn't process until he let his hands fly up to where they were supposed to be. “Nothing-”  _

 

_ His hands froze.  _

 

_ His ears were gone. _

 

_ His eyes widened nearly to the size of Satcla's and panic welled up in his gut like the disgusting food they ate for dinner that night. “Wh-” his voice was trembling. “Where are they? Did they fall off?”  _

 

_ She looked on the point of hysteria as she hesitantly moved closer, brushing his hair away to find patches of… black fur? And-  _

 

_ “They shrank!” She cried out, as if he grew broccoli out of his ear instead. “They look like little fleshy bits!”  _

 

_ Keith nearly gave himself whiplash trying to see for himself. “Fleshy bits?!?” He screeched, patting at where her hands were and starting to tear up when he realized that she was right. Big fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought he was deformed forever.  _

 

_ Satcla threw herself at Keith, wrapping him tight in a hug. “Don't cry! Keiths don't cry!” She ran a hand through his hair and startled as the purple tint faded to a near black colour. But she still didn't let go of him even as he began to pale in her arms, from the regular lavender to almost the colour of milk, shaking wildly. “Keith?...”  _

 

_ When he looked up at her once more, his eyes were no longer yellow. He wasn't a Galra.  _ **_He wasn't a Galra_ ** _.  _

 

_ She nearly threw herself away from him, but a sniffle stopped her in her steps. “What’s happening?” A tiny voice asked, not at all Keith. But still him.  Arms tightened around his fragile body as they sank onto the sandy ground beneath them. Neither saying a word for an hour. _

* * *

 

Keith winced at the memory and stood up, surveying the body of water in front of him. He could  _ see  _ the fishes swimming around, fat and silver. Now how did he catch one? 

 

He pulled out his knife, slowly edging towards the water with focus etched all over his face. There was one just lazing near the surface. Gotcha. 

 

He plunged his Stiletto in, hitting it right in the middle. He watched it flail if only for a moment before it died. He eagerly pulled it out of the water and took a huge bite out of it. 

 

Before spitting it out immediately. “I thought these were supposed to taste good!” He growled at the water. To his surprise, a second voice answered him

“That's because you have to cook it first.” 

 

He whirled around to see a strange looking person standing on the path, dark eyes twinkling with amusement. He had short black hair, buzzed on the side with a shocking white patch in the front. A deep pink scar stretched across the bridge of his nose. He wore a light cloak, black tunic underneath with black travelwear. The pin on the cloak was something he'd never seen before, a giant beast looking like it was howling. 

 

The man watched Keith a little more before repeating himself. “The fish. You have to cook it.” 

 

Keith snapped out of his reverie. “You already said that. I heard you the first time.” 

 

The man smiled again, not missing a beat. “Then you should have answered. Now, I’m going to make a fire and eat some.fish too, if you're willing or interested in joining me.” He stepped towards the river, and Keith could feel his hackles rising as metal could be seen shining in the light. In one lighting quick move, he grabbed at it and yanked. 

 

He didn't expect it to pull back. Black fingers curled around his wrist and yanked him towards the strange man, who quickly had him in a headlock. “Now that wasn't smart.” The man purred, and Keith felt his teeth grind. “Buy me a drink first before you try and hold my hand.” 

 

“Your hand?” Keith managed to wheeze out. With a chuckle, the glinting metal appeared in front of him. It was an… arm? Very high tech from what he could see. It didn’t even whirr when it moved. Silent and deadly, like the man whose chest his back was pressed against to currently. “That's not normal.” 

 

The man released him, letting Keith stumble back into a standing position. “I wouldn't consider you normal either. What's your name?” He was regarded carefully but not as a threat or anything less than him. “I’m Shiro.” 

 

Keith watched…  _ Shiro _ stick out his bionic hand in a shake, open and unafraid. 

 

Hesitantly, he took it. “Keith.”

  
Shiro smiled. “Let's eat some fish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is precious to me.


	3. Panthers and Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Shiro and Keith bonding. Indulge me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll meet Lance in the next chapter, I promise!

Holy shit. It really  _ was  _ better cooked.

 

Keith discovered that fact as he watched the warrior(?) put three fish on sticks and twist them over a fire until each side was a golden brown.He had explained that fish had bones, and Keith just watched in hidden awe, absorbing every word. When they were finished, Shiro took off one with his metal hand and gave it to Keith, who hissed at the heat before putting it on his own stick and taking a nibble. And then promptly devouring the fish. 

 

And then a second one. 

 

When he asked for a third one, Shiro simply raised an eyebrow at the stranger's rambunctiousness before simply saying “If you want me to cook more fish then you have to get them yourself.” 

 

Needless to say, he cooked about ten fish that night, not including his own. He watched Keith with a kind of curious amusement. “You act as if you haven't had glitterfish before.”

 

Keith's head perked at the sentence, almost immediately on guard. “Is that what they're called? Glitterfish?” He looked back at the river wistfully. “It suits them. They look like the sky diamonds.”

 

Now Shiro was confused. “Sky diamonds?” 

 

Keith took another  _ huge  _ bite of fish, and Shiro studied him curiously as he spoke. “You know, the diamonds that float in the sky next to the three orbs. Those.” 

 

“Stars?” The taller man asked playfully. 

Again Keith looked at him with almost a scarily intense focus, eyes sharp. “Is that what they're called?”

 

Shiro, baffled, nodded. “Yeah. How do you not know what they're called? Where are you from?” 

 

Immediately, Keith stiffened and Shiro regretting asking. The pale man’s toned body was so tightly wound it seemed he would burst at any moment. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have pried. It isn't really any of my business.” Still the man across from him did not relax and Shiro sighed, letting his shoulders slump. “Listen, let's try again. Where are you going? I’m heading to Altea, maybe we’re heading the same way? I can pull a few strings and get you a boat across to there.”

 

If Keith's Galra ears were out, they would have perked. Instead, his human ones wiggled and he looked up. “Yeah. Actually, that is where I'm going. Why are you headed there?” 

 

Shiro's smile was enigmatic and downright  _ charming _ , and Keith flushed softly. “I left a while ago and things happened. Now I want to go back and see someone. They have a job for me.” 

 

Oh. Keith let his eyes slightly crinkle along with his nose. “Are they your lover?” 

 

Shiro choked on his fish, eyes wide and cheeks flushed a pretty pink. “I-uh-” he waved his hands around in a sort of flailing motion. “It’s complicated. They like me, but they can't really do anything about it.”

 

What? “Why? I thought Altea was the land where anything was possible.” 

 

Shiro's face fell a little bit, and Keith almost felt bad for saying it. Almost. “They're…” He started, before shaking his head, sitting up and brushing himself off with pats. “It doesn't matter. Here, if we make it to the docks by nightfall, we can get on the ships to Altea.” 

 

Docks? Ships? Keith wanted to ask what these were, but to look stupid in front of this man was the last thing he wanted to do. So he stood up, nodded, and brushed himself off, picking up his meager items. “Okay. Let's go.” 

 

Shiro nodded and gestured with his hand, beckoning the half galra forward. Keith almost blushed but refused, walking in time with Shiro before quietly asking, “Where did your actual arm go?” 

 

Shiro stiffened as they walked, eyes wide in slight fear at the question. “I, uh. I don't remember. I have trouble remembering trauma. I’ve got PTSD. Like if I remember things, it messes me up.” 

 

“I'm sorry.” Keith heard himself blurt out, eyes wide at the mistake he made. “I won't ask. You can tell me when you're ready? Or something?” This was probably the longest and deepest conversation he'd ever had with anyone, Galran or otherwise. In fact, this was his first conversation with anyone not Galran. “What's your species, anyway?” 

 

Shiro relaxed at the question, glad for the topic change. “I’m human. What are you? From the little scratches under your eyes, I'd  _ say _ half Altean. You usually don’t meet a lot of them around here. Am I right?” 

 

Keith remembered he woke up with those scars, ingrained into his flesh and throbbing in pain. He never knew who put them there, only that they were  _ not  _ Altean. “Maybe. They don't have any colours yet.” 

 

“Well I wouldn't think so, considering you have to come of age to get your colours. L- my friend got his late, he was so worried. But don't worry. You'll be fine.” A warm hand clapped him on the shoulder, and Keith shivered at the warm touch, and said nothing.

* * *

 

It was late by the time they got to the 'docks’, it being a huge wooden platform that stretched out into the  _ ocean _ .

 

_ The Ocean _ . 

 

“So the next ship leaves in twenty minutes, so I think we can just sit and relax until-” A loud splash distracted Shiro's train of thought as Keith leaped into the water, enveloped by the salty liquid. He watched in disbelief for a while, waiting for Keith to reemerge, but he didn't for a while, almost making him panic before black hair popped out of the water, eyes wide with disbelief. “It’s salty! Why is it salty?” He looked like a dog that just experienced rain, whole body dripping and soaked. 

 

“Probably because it's salt water. Never seen the ocean either?” Keith shook his head, now embarrassed by his own actions. He kept making a fool of himself around this guy, and he barely even knew him. “You didn’t even take off your tunic.” Shiro's voice said as Keith stared resolutely at the ground. “It's important to do that.”

 

Keith looked up to say something that promptly died on his tongue. Shiro was stripping his tunic off, revealing glorious (Really Keith? Glorious?) muscles, toned to perfection. Though they were littered with scars of all shapes and sizes, he couldn't stop himself from admiring the man in front of him. A warrior. 

 

Shiro noticed Keith staring appreciatively, and flushed quietly. “I’m not what I used to be.” His eyes slid to his mechanical arm, where the flesh was melded into the metal, where man met machine. “It’s a little-”

 

“You look good.” Keith said with a smug little smirk, cockiness in his eyes. “Get in here and swim, unless all you wanted to do was strip.” 

 

That was all the silent reassurance Shiro needed as he jumped in in only his trousers, splashing at Keith immediately, making the boy yelp in shock before returning fire (ha). Soon they were wrapped up in their little world until the Ship horn blasted through the air, making them both scramble to the  _ dock _ , to get on the  _ ship _ and go to  _ Altea _ . 

 

And kill the prince. Keith reminded himself with a deflated sigh. But afterwords, he could stay friends with Shiro, because he could finally be  _ free _ . And maybe… Just maybe, Shiro could accept him for what he is. Not as a half breed, but Keith. Just… Keith

* * *

 

“And that one is called Strador, it always points North.” Keith was listening to Shiro explain what he called  _ constellations _ . Apparently people had the time to make pictures with the  _ stars _ . A twinge of jealousy almost strikes him, but he reminds himself that soon enough he can see them all he wants. “Strador is connected to the Wolf, the constellation I was born under.” Keith blinked. 

 

“You were born under a constellation?” He said in surprise. Born under stars? 

 

Shiro hummed. “Different constellations come out during different times of year,  and when I was born, I was born when the Wolf was in the sky.” He pointed at the pin on his cloak, of the great beast. “Which, incidentally, is my family's crest. It was a great honour, apparently.” 

 

Crest? Strador? All of the new vocabulary made him a little bit dizzy and frustrated with himself, wishing he knew more but not wanting to ask or sound stupid. “Sounds fun.” He murmured, and he felt Shiro shift beside him as they stared out at the sky from the ship railing. 

 

“When's your birthday?” The warrior asked, and Keith stiffened, sweating. He didn't even know if his months were like Shiro's months, or if their years were the same. Fuck. 

 

Instead of lying for once in his life, he slumped his shoulders, mumbling, “I don't know. No one told me. I assume birth day is when you were born, and I don't know.” 

 

Shiro's concern radiated off of him. “How do you not know?” His shoulder pressed into Keiths, and the warmth gave him another gentle nudge to telling the truth. 

 

“I’m an orphan. No one told me my birthday because no one knew when it was.” silence followed after this revelation, and Keith was afraid he messed up this  _ one _ good thing he might have when he was spun around and crushed against Shiro's chest in a hug. Keith's eyes widened and instinct told him to run, but Shiro's next words froze him. 

 

“I’m glad you were born, despite not knowing when.” 

 

Something cracked in Keith's chest at the words, and his hands found their way around Shiro's back, tightening his grip marginally. 

 

“And hey, if you want, I can give you a birthday. You look like…” Shiro's head shifted up to look at the sky. “The Panther suits you, I think. So a winter birthday. You're a winter baby.” 

 

Keith wanted to ask what winter was, but refrained. He could figure it out tomorrow. “Okay.” 

 

“And wouldn't you know it, the Wolf and the Panther are side by side in the stars.” Shiro hummed. “Right next to the Alfor constellation.” 

 

Keith hummed softly, eyes drooping while he listened to Shiro talk. He could go on for so long and Keith would never be tired of it. Never. 

  
He tumbled into slumber at the thought of Panthers and Wolves, side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them


	4. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altea is beautiful, but it holds a terrible, terrible twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALTEAN LANCE ALTEAN LANCE ALTEAN LANCE

The next morning Keith woke up to his head resting on Shiro's shoulder, his scarf as a pseudo pillow. He quickly ripped himself away from Shiro's warmth, eyes wide and immediately regretted it as the movement woke the man next to him, human hand rubbing his eyes. “Gmorning.” Came the slurred greeting, and Keith felt his ears flush red, though his face remained carefully neutral. “How'd you sleep?” 

 

“...Pretty well.” Keith admitted, realising that was  _ probably  _ the best sleep he'd ever gotten, crumpled next to a stranger he met yesterday on a  _ ship _ to his next target. “You?” 

 

Shiro stood up and outstretched his hand, Keith taking it and standing up, holding each other's hand for a beat too long before pulling away. “I slept pretty well. Nothing woke me up.” He smiled smugly at Keith. “You're a surprisingly clingy sleeper.” 

 

Keith flushed at the revelation and looked away, unable to stop a twitch of his lips that he hid with his hair. “Are we there yet?” He asked impatiently, excitement getting to him the more awake he became. Altea.  _ Altea _ . 

 

Shiro nodded, grabbed his hand once again and yanking him into a run, ending up with the two of them at the front of the ship, and Keith couldn't remember anything else looking so… unreal. 

 

Shiro clapped him on the back, and a warm, knowing voice said softly, “Welcome to Altea.” 

 

The kingdom was situated like a storybook, Large, pristine white walls  surrounded the land, but the gates were wide open, inviting. He could see so  _ much  _ from where he was, the city in front of him apparently the  _ capital _ of the kingdom. The city seemed to rest on a hill, as the Castle rested at the very top. Houses and shops littered the slight downward slopes of the land, cobblestone paths winding and leading to places Keith had never seen. He stepped off the boat, and the first thing he smelled was  _ food _ . His stomach immediately growled and he flushed, eyeing the people around him almost anxiously, hoping that his shift could last long enough for him to find food. The market was exactly like something out of his books, stalls set up right next to each other on a busy path, people picking up fruits and vendors chattering with the buyers. Keith tucked a stray hair behind his ear and looked down. 

 

How was  _ he _ going to fit into all this?  He didn't know what to do. 

 

Shiro’s hand ran itself through Keith's hair, making the shorter male relax. “Well, it looks like this is where we part ways.” Keith looked up at Shiro, who was looking up at the upper parts of the city, a warm smile on his face. “You see that house right up there, with the black doors and shutters, and all the plants?” Keith nodded, taking in the small house, flowers blooming brightly in their places by the windows. It wasn't that far away from the castle, and Keith swallowed softly. “That's my house. If you  _ ever  _ need anything, you come find me. Even if I’m not there, there is a key under the mat. Just go in. More than likely I’ll be at my new job, but-”

 

“Why are you trusting me?” Keith cut him off. “Why are you trusting a stranger? I could be an assassin, or a their, or-or a  _ murderer _ .” 

 

Shiro pondered this, humming. “Well, yeah, that's true. But Keith, you forget. I trust you, because I’m pretty sure if you were going to kill me, you would have done it already. If you were going to steal from me, you had so many opportunities. You took none of them. So, I trust you.” Shiro's warm look became sly. “Besides, I’ve got enough dirt on you anyway.” 

 

Keith went still. “You do?”

 

Shiro leaned close, so close their noses touched. “Yeah. You tried to eat a raw fish and went swimming in your clothes and drool in your sleep.” He pulled back as Keith flushed, smacking his shoulder as the taller man laughed, that sound of tinkling chimes pleasant to Keith's ears. “But yeah. Anything. Come find me. I’ve got to go check out this new job.” A warm hand, bionic, ruffled Keith's hair once more, and the half Galran found that he already missed it. 

 

Shiro took a step back, waved, and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Keith by himself in the land of the unknown.

* * *

 

  
The first thing he did was buy food. He wasn't sure what exactly all of the foods were, but he could recognise some fruits,  _ strawberries  _ and  _ blueberries _ and- he stared at a yellow oval shaped fruit, with spikes all over it and green… leaves? Spikes? Grew out of the top. He poked it and his eyes widened at the sharpness. What the fuck?

 

“Do you want the pineapple?” A tiny voice made his head jolt up. A small girl sat on a stool, wild blue hair like clouds tangled around her pointed ears, skin as dark as midnight but eyes pure white. Her tail flicked back in forth in Curiousity. “It’s 10 gold. Strawberries are 8 a dozen, and blueberries are 5 a grod. 

 

“Um…” Keith let his eyes flicker over the foods, and he immediately pointed at the strawberries, at least he knew what a dozen were. “Can I have those?” 

 

“Sure.” The girl smiled, and Keith got a good view of rows and rows of sharp teeth, though some were missing. The girl began to count out the strawberries into the basket, adding an extra one. Keith furrowed his brow, about to say something, when the girl put a finger to her lips. “You're my first customer. It’s a gift.” She beamed at him, and Keith couldn't help but smile back, giving her eight gold and waving to her as he walked away. He picked up the ripe red fruit and pressed it into his mouth, biting down. 

 

It tasted  _ sweet _ .

* * *

 

After finishing the food, Keith got down to work, now in his complete element. He easily checked out the perimeter to find very little security in use, even during the day. And even then, they were playing cards, drinking, and laughing. The kingdom was at peace, there was no need to be stiff. 

 

Keith frowned, wondering if this was the right place. Deciding to go in a little closer, he scaled the walls and found he was right in the royal gardens. The trees were massive, and Keith easily found a hiding spot, examining the terrain when he heard a shout, a little girl racing towards the gardens, chased by a taller young man in a crown, who scooped her up and twirled the shrieking girl with a laugh. 

 

The boy was… not what he was expecting. He expected a tall, buff, muscular and cruel Prince, with hard eyes and a tough hand. But this guy… He was anything but. Tall, he was, but he was skinny. Toned, but skinny. His skin was tanned from days outside, covered by the royal garments that was a white shirt and blue trousers, gold sash tied around his waist and slipper shoes adorning his feet. Nothing spectacular. His eyes, however, were the same breathtaking blue of his trousers as they crinkled at the antics of his little- sister? He could only guess, as she looked almost exactly like him, only instead of his chestnut brown, hers was startlingly white. The traditional blue marks under his eyes were there, just a shade lighter than his irises.  All in all, he didn't seem… bad. A little annoying, sure, but… Nothing worth killing. 

 

_ Freedom _ . He heard in his head, and he refocused. It wasn't his business who this guy was. It was his business to make sure that his death was a quick and merciful one. 

 

But when more kids rushed out, including a tall princess with flowing white hair and pink marks, white and blue dress swishing behind her, that this might be… a long term mission. To get the correct pattern of the moving guards and the shift changes, and memorise the prince's schedule.

 

Prince Lance. Wasn't that his name? It certainly suit him. Pretty, like his face. He guessed. Or something. He barely stopped himself from facepalming. Christ. 

 

“Lance.” the woman called, and there was a smug look on her face as he bounded over, bright eyes shining. He kissed her hand and she laughed, swatting him away. “We’re cousins, idiot.”  

 

“Cousins not biologically related.” He reminded her, wiggling his eyebrows. “There's possibility there.” 

 

Actually yeah, he was worth killing. Just for that. 

 

“Not if your precious  _ paladin _ has anything to say about it.” She teased, and his head snapped up, eyes widening. “That's right, he's back, he came in today.” 

 

“R-really? Where is he?” Lance looked absolutely like an excited puppy as he stood to his full height. “Is he in the castle?” 

 

“Even better.” She hummed, a knowing look in her eyes. “He’s waiting for you in your chambers. Don't keep him waiting, now. It’s been a year. I can watch your precious siblings.” She pulled the girl away from Lance, and she immediately latched onto her white hair. “You should shift your hair back.” 

 

“Aw. You're no fun.” He whined, but soon brown hair faded into white, and Keith had to hold back a gasp. Lance could  _ shift _ . “Better?” 

 

She wiggled  _ her  _ eyebrows this time, humming. “I’m sure he’ll love it. Now get going. It’s been too long for you two.” 

 

Lance nodded and sprinted off, Keith barely moving fast enough and quietly enough to track his movements  _ and  _ avoid the scattered guards. The prince sprinted through what seemed to be the kitchens and up some stairs to a large bedroom, blues and golds decorating the walls and black trip on the king-size bed was almost impossible to imagine if he hadn't seen it first. He was positioned in a tree outside of a large coloured window, peach light coming in and making Lance  _ glow _ . He looked giddy as he entered the room, talking in what seemed to be loud, animated exclamations. Then after a period of silence, a figure stepped forward, and Keith's breath caught, eyes widening. 

 

A metal hand reached out to cup Lance's jaw, and the crowned prince leaned into it, placing his own hand on top of it. Midnight eyes crinkled along with the scar across the bridge of his nose from his smile, and in one movement, he pulled Lance close and kissed him, eyes shutting as Lance threw his arms around the  _ Royal Guard's  _ neck. 

 

Keith nearly stumbled out of the tree, ripping himself away from the scene he  _ never  _ wanted to see. Oh no. 

 

Oh no oh no oh no. 

  
_ Shiro. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEITH IM SORRY AGAIN


	5. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro... Sigh. Shiro.

Sendak was many things, but patient was not one of them. 

 

“It has been  _ weeks _ .” He snarled at his servant, Haxus’ tiny ears flickering in anxiety. Sendak had a habit of unleashing his rage every chance he got, and it was usually him who got the brunt of that rage. “That stupid, incompetent  _ half breed _ should be back by now, considering he was the most suggested by my associates.” He bared his teeth, and Haxus' mentally braced himself as he spoke. 

 

“Your majesty,” he started, and Sendak's eyes flickered up to him, the slight colour difference of his slit pupil and the rest of his eye almost too noticeable. “I shall have another assassin sent to retrieve the head of the prince immediately, should you wish it.” Sendak seemed to ponder this for a moment, eyebrows furrowed, and Haxus continued. “One that knows where he stands.” 

 

Sendak finally looked back up at Haxus and smiled sadistically. “Send the second assassin. I will have my war, the Alteans will be sure of that.”

* * *

 

  
Keith knew he was making a mistake. He was out of money, and out of options. But instead of doing the right thing, (going to Shiro's house, explaining the whole thing) he decided to keep watching the two of them, ignoring the crushing heartache in his chest when they held hands, kissed in a hidden alcove, and on rare occasion, their mornings together, Lance (he removed the title from his name. Didn't seem right anymore.) Sitting on Shiro's lap, cheeks flushed and eyes full of something so  _ soft  _ that Keith almost always looked away.

 

That kind of thing was never meant for someone like him. 

 

Currently he was back in the garden, where Lance was dozing on a bench, the sun warm on his face and his icy hair fanned out around him. Shiro had gone to do some “Knight Bullshit” as Lance has said. He and Shiro shared a kiss before the knight left, in full midnight armor, a lion on the chest plate. Keith frowned. How did they not feel the need to be more worried for their safety? They had sent an  _ assassin _ after the prince, who dozed lazily as if nothing in the world could hurt him, the luxury many in Zarkon would die for. It was only a matter of time until-

 

A shadow zipped past him, and his eyes widened.  _ Another assassin was sent. _

 

The figure landed in the grass, and immediately raced towards the prince, who quickly sat up with wide eyes at the figure racing towards him. “SHIRO!” He screamed, trying to run but his foot was stuck in the armrest of the bench. 

 

Keith almost didn't realize his body was moving until he tackled the assassin to the ground, knife raised as he immediately slashed the assassin's throat, their yellow eyes connecting with his own. “Vrepit...Sa…” They managed to gurgle before twitching no more, their knife falling to the ground. 

 

A red Stiletto. Keith gasped at the weapon and quickly put his down next to it as if it belonged to the other assassin too. He stood up on slightly wobbly legs, not really expecting to have the need to kill anyone that day. He took a step back when he realized  _ he had completely blown his fucking cover. _

 

Prince Lance stared at him with wide eyes, tan face paled and eyes so full of panic that Keith instinctively checked his hands. Besides blood, his hands were still pale. He looked back up right as Lance shakily asked, “Who the FUCK are you?!?”

 

Keith felt his nose curl, and his initial response was, “Who the fuck are you?”

 

Lance practically snarled, colour coming back to his face but in the form of a flush. “I asked you first!” 

 

“Yeah, well, I asked you second!” Keith felt himself getting riled up, and tried to calm himself. Over the weeks, he had learned that extreme distress of any kind made him shift back. Nearly gave him a heart attack the first time it happened. 

 

Lance was about to say something when Shiro appeared, sprinting past him and taking in the situation before his eyes locked on Keith, his arm lit up and glowing. “I- _ KEITH?”  _ Oh no. Oh no. He took a step back, eyes wide before using the opportunity to sprint back towards the wall and scale it lightning fast. He got too close, they saw him.  _ They saw him _ . 

 

Unfortunately for him, Shiro was also lightning fast, and grabbed Keith's foot just as he was almost to freedom, yanking him back down to the ground with a cry of pain. He tried to scrabble away from Shiro, a mantra of 'No no no no’ leaving his mouth, but Shiro had him quickly pinned, straddling his waist and pressing the assassin's hands to either side of his head. They were both breathing heavily, and Shiro looked down at him with a nearly unreadable look. But he could tell he was trying to figure out if Keith betrayed him. A near dry laugh left Keith's mouth. As if  _ that  _ would ever happen. 

 

“Keith.” His voice was deadly calm, and the boy below him flinched. “What are you doing here. Who is the man dead on the ground in the  _ royal palace _ . Why are you in the royal palace. Who are you.” The questions bombarded Keith, and the last one broke his heart, as he couldn't find his voice to answer the question. 

 

“I’ll tell you who he is.” Two head snapped up to see the Prince with a bright look in his eyes. “He’s the guy who saved my life!” He started pushing at Shiro's breastplate. “Move, get off of him. He needs to breathe, and you weigh a lot. I would know.”

 

Shiro frowned and almost said something before the last statement made him get up, albeit slowly. Keith took in a much needed breath, and Lance extended a hand out to him. He looked at it almost warily, but under Shiro's careful gaze, he took it, letting the- whoa, the really  _ strong  _ prince yank him into a standing position, the two of them colliding if only for a moment. “Sorry, I-” “It’s fine.” Lance waved off his apology like it was nothing, and Keith felt slight irritation at that. “I should be thanking you, though I probably could have taken him myself.”

 

Keith stared blankly at Lance's haughty tone. “You had your foot stuck in an armrest. You were asleep.” The prince flushed, voice raising in pitch. “I could have done it! You don't know!”

 

“Enough.” Shiro's voice cut through the both of them, making them both freeze. Shiro was studying Keith, as if looking for an answer from his body language. The only thing he could seem to tell, however, was Keith had no intention of attacking. At least, not now. “Keith. Explain yourself.”

 

“Your name is Keith?” Lance couldn't help but snort, and the boy in question looked at him with narrowed eyes. “What a lame assassin name. 'Oh, watch out for  _ Keith'” _

 

“Lance. You almost died not even a minute ago “ That made the prince's mouth snap shut, and Shiro turned back to Keith. “DON'T make me ask again.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Keith blurted, and Lance was taken aback. “I-the-It. There was a rumour about an assassination on the Prince's life.” Keith let his head bow, if slightly. “I came to make sure it didn't happen.” What a lie turned truth that was. He wasn't lying. He was telling the truth, mostly.  

 

Shiro stiffened. “Where was this rumour started.” His voice was still, like an untouched pool of water. 

 

Keith found he couldn't lie, and he whispered, “In Zarkon.” 

 

It was like Shiro got electrocuted. Suddenly any warmth for Keith was gone, and his hand was glowing. Keith could feel the heat of it even this far away. “What were  _ you  _ doing in Zarkon.”

 

“I was called down there by the guy who gave me the money to take the ship!” Again, not another lie. “I was just informed of the happenings and was sent!” 

 

Shiro watched him with no familiar smile or smirk, but finally Lance stepped in between the two of them, his back to Keith.  _ His back was to Keith.  _ “Shiro, he’s telling the truth. Why would he lie if the evidence is right in front of us?” He put his hand on Shiro's human hand, taking it into his own. “Come on. Put it down.” 

 

Almost as if controlled, he let his arm deilluminate and rest at his side, brow furrowed, as if he didn't know what to make of Keith anymore. Lance turned to Keith and put his hands on hips. “Well, congratulations, Shortie-”

 

_ “Shortie??-” _

 

“Because you now are  _ also  _ my personal bodyguard!” Lance talked right over Keith as he clapped the suddenly stunned silent assassin on the shoulder. Shiro looked equally as baffled, and opened his mouth to argue, but Lance smiled almost  _ too _ sweetly at him. “And that is a royal decree.” His mouth shut with an audible click. 

 

“Now.” Lance turned back to Keith, who shifted almost  _ warily _ . “Let's get you some proper garb. I will not have you guarding me wearing that old rag.”

* * *

 

“Do I have to do this?” Keith grumbled as he stepped into a… machine...tube...thing. “My clothes work just fine.” He takes off his scarf and delicately puts it down off to the side before stepping into the innermost circle, still clothed.

 

“Absolutely!” Lance nodded almost viciously, his little sister perched on his hip and watching Keith with such an intense stare he shifted from foot to food. “This is called the Outfitter. It specifies what  _ I  _ want you to wear, and what will also suit your tastes. Essentially a good mix of what we both want. Though I know your choices are atrocious, best to have you comfortable.” And with that, he pressed a button, and a strange red smoke drifted into the container. Keith coughed and nearly jolted as his outfit seemed to  _ morph _ into something else, and he shuddered at the effect it had on his skin. Everything  _ tingled _ . 

 

When the smoke rose, however, he looked at himself almost in awe. He wore a deep red assassin's outfit, not a flamboyant shade, but like the colour of dried blood. It was tight fitting and slimming, making it easy to go unnoticed. The outfit had a hood, which fit over his face perfectly. He looked up at Lance, who just stared at him with a dropped jaw. Again, he fought the urge to check his hands and raised an eyebrow. “What.” 

 

“You look hot.” Lance managed, raising an eyebrow. “Like are you an assassin because I am turned on  _ and  _ terrified.” 

 

Keith flushed minutely, his ears wiggling slightly as he looked away. “Um. Thanks. I think.” 

 

Even Shiro seemed to relax, though not by much. His hip was cocked and a small little smirk was on it. “Now all you have to do is get knighted.” 

 

“Knighted?”

* * *

 

The ceremony was short, and Keith could not be more thankful. Lance gently had pressed a sword to each shoulder before making him stand as Sir Keith Kogane.

 

He tried not to cringe. 

 

But now he simply situated himself at the Prince’s bedroom door, eyes wide and alert. Shiro and Lance tried to convince him to take a couch in the room, but Keith barely managed to stop a flush as he replied that he slept easier on the floor. 

 

Lance frowned, a little worry evident at the fact. “Well, I’m going to bed. Shiro?” 

  
Shiro watched quietly before nodding, stepping into the chamber before shutting the door, Keith watching him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be weird.


	6. The Giant and the Avian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Hunk and Pidge, and learns some things about Lance and Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER CHAPTER 6 TOO
> 
> Song- Kill them with kindness (Selena Gomez)

When Shiro woke up the next morning, Lance was sleeping on top of him. He blinked blearily, rubbing his eyes and slowly shifting up to cautiously move Lance to the side. It was another nightmare-filled slumber, and he could still feel the cold sweats dripping down his back.

 

_"I'll never be a killer like you." His own voice snarled_

  _A cruel voice laughed in his ear as he was thrown in a cell. "We shall see, Champion. We shall see."_

 

_A sword, his sword, lodged in a Galran's shoulder, their screams making him shiver._

 

_His arm shattered in an instant in a duel with a Minotaur, his screams cracking along with his bones._

 

_“A gift.” A cruel voice hummed as Shiro spasmed on the ground, dying._

 

_Seeing his new arm for the first time._

 

“Morning.” A voice called.

 

Shiro whipped his head around to where Keith was curled by the door, eyes still open and body as tense as when they went to sleep that night. Their eyes met, and Keith let his slide to the floor as the silence stretched between them. “Have you been awake all night?” Shiro asked, tilting his head.

Keith perked at the question, looking a bit like a lost dog that wanted treats. “Uh. Yes?” He cringed at the uncertainty in his voice, and Shiro couldn't help but notice how _young_ he looked. “Yeah. I’ve been up. Why?”

 

Shiro deadpanned. “Because you need to sleep. Everything needs to sleep.”

 

Keith snorted as he ran a hand through his hair, scarf draped attractively over his new outfit. “I’m an assassin, I can go for _days_ without sleep easily.”

 

Shiro stiffened almost invisibly before slowly saying, “You never said you were an assassin. I guess you worrying about someone dangerous coming into my house was justified.” His words, though not harsh, stung the male by the door, making him flinch and look down. He nearly hid his face in his hands, but he twitched up at the last second, not meeting Shiro's gaze. “But thank you.” Shiro continued, Keith's eyes shooting right back up. “If you weren't there, the assassin would have killed Lance, and I wouldn't have been there to save him.” He stared long and hard at Keith, trying to tell him more with his eyes than his words. “Thank you.”

 

Keith seemed almost speechless, as if he had never received any sort of praise before in his life. It saddened the paladin a little bit. They sat in silence for a little while, until Keith's voice quietly asked, “What happened to your arm, Shiro?”  Shiro knew Keith saw him flinch as he quickly raced to recover from it. “I mean, you don't have to be too graphic. Like. In one sentence. Don't feel like you have to share more than that. I just… I've never seen _anything_ like it.”

 

Shiro let his right arm flex a little bit, the almost silent whirring still off to his ears. “I was kidnapped.” He whispered, curling the hand into a fist. “By creatures called Galra.” Keith's facial expression was perfectly schooled, and that gave Shiro the strength to continue. “They put me in this… gladiator game. You had to… you had to kill or be killed. This was about a year ago. I haven't told Lance yet.” He breathed. “He's asked about it, about this, but I said I would tell him later. It’s a hard story to swallow.”

 

“Why are you telling me, then?” Keith's voice was quiet and unafraid, more curious than anything else.

 

“Because you said you'd been down there. You've probably seen how _disgusting_ and _vile_ the Galrans are.” Shiro can feel himself slipping slightly. “They’re all barbaric, Murderers and Theives and the worst kind of creatures I’ve ever had the misfortune of meeting face to face.”

 

“You hate all Galra?” The voice was quiet, and Shiro found himself modding, a hoarse “Yeah.” Leaving his mouth. Keith seemed to consider this for a moment before standing up, his face back into that half frown he always wore. “Well. I know how it is. The few I’ve ran into I’ve loathed with all of my heart.”

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “How many have you run into?”

 

Keith let a smirk twist his face. “Two. I’m going to go grab some food. I hope that's alright. I’m sure you can protect the prince when you're right there.”

 

Shiro smiled as Keith exited the room, silent as a mouse. He strained his hearing, but then remembered that Keith was a master assassin, he was too good to make noise unless it was on purpose.

 

Sighing, he nuzzled back next to Lance, running a hand through brown flecked white hair.

* * *

 

Keith couldn't breathe. Shiro had been a gladiator. Shiro had been _in Zarkon_ . Shiro _hated Galra._ He struggled to swallow as he made his way to the kitchen, nearly bumping into someone. “Excuse-” Keith had to crack his neck looking backwards, because this guy was _huge_. “-me.”

 

The giant turned around and Keith caught sight of islander tattoos spiraling up both arms, hidden by a soft yellow tank top. Warm, coffee eyes looked at him and black hair that cut off at the chin looked almost _soft_ . An orange headband was tied around his forehead, and the stranger bent down and took Keith's hand and _shook_ , nearly rattling his teeth. “Hello. Lance told me about you! You're that guy who saved his life!” Before Keith could even interrupt, he was enveloped in the man’s arms, tight and unrelenting. He nearly couldn't breathe, but he was soon released, dropping back to the floor as the man smiled so happily it was like they had known each other forever. “I’m Hunk.”

 

“No joke.” Keith breathed, eyes wide. “How tall _are_ you?”

 

Hunk laughed, a warm honeyed sound. “I’m 7 feet tall. My father was half giant. I’m a fourth. You should see my sisters.” He patted Keith's back before pulling him towards the table, Keith nearly stumbling as he was sat down in front of what looked like a _feast_. Foods of all shapes and sizes were placed in a grandiose pattern, and Keith could feel himself drooling. He almost immediately grabbed for the food but stopped himself, looking up at Hunk. “Um. Can I have some?”

 

Hunk looked confused. “Um, yeah dude. Of course you can have some. I made it for you.”

 

Keith couldn't help but feel a little bit touched as he looked at the food again. “You did? Why?”

 

Hunk's smile was like a ray of sunshine, and Keith was blinded. “You saved my best friend. Anyone who does that is worthy of a good meal.”

 

“I-” Keith couldn't seem to find words. “Thanks?” Why was everyone here so _nice?_ He met this guy today and he already got a meal? Overwhelmed, he felt his chest tightening slightly. “Hunk.” He managed to get out. “Would you eat with me?”

 

The semi-giant looked almost surprised before sitting down with him, genuine smile back again. “Course, man. Good food is food eaten together.”

* * *

 

Hunk, as it turned out, was a fucking _genius._ This guy was the Smith master, handmade everyone's weapons in the castle and engineered new ways of making more efficient war machines.

 

“But, y’know, I’m not like a huge fan of war in general. My dad always said that a war fought in anger was never won. But if it's in defense of what I love and care about, then I’ll create the baddest castle particle barrier this side of the universe has to offer.” The friendly man spoke between bites, and Keith found it funny more than anything else. He almost completely forgot about what happened that morning, though it haunted the back of his mind. “Not only that, I’ve got Pidge to help me too.”

 

“Pidge?”

 

“Oh. Pidge is the royal advisor and just as smart as I am, if not more. She invented the Outfitter, only because Lance wouldn't stop complaining about not having exactly what he wanted to wear.”

 

Keith covered his mouth, stifling a small laugh. Hunk seemed to glow at the noise. “I can imagine that.” the sound of something fluttering caught his ear and he turned around to see a woman with hair cropped short at the ear. Big round glasses rested on her nose and golden eyes scrutinised Keith immediately, making him feel almost as small as this woman was. But the most startling thing about her were the double set of Auburn wings protruding from her back, ruffling slightly as she smelled the food. She wore a forest green tunic with soft brown pants and brown flats.

 

“Hunk.” Her voice was scratchy as she walked over to where he was. She hummed as he ran a hand through her hair, some feathers poking out. “Breakfast smells delicious.”

 

Hunk beamed and puffed proudly. “Of course. I made it.” He gestured to the now quiet assassin. “You meet Keith yet?”

 

Her eyes slid down over him, and he fought back a shiver. Her gaze was dead set on him, and she only raised an eyebrow after a while. “The assassin who saved Lance's dumb life?” Keith nearly balked at her, _how did she know he was an assassin_ \- when she plopped down next to him as if it didn't bother her in the slightest. “I have good hearing. You and Shiro aren't quiet.” She stuck out her hand, and Keith hesitantly took it. “Pidge. I’m from the planet Avior. We’re essentially bird people.”

 

“Hunh.” Keith murmured, before pausing. “Wait, birds don't hear _that_ well.”

 

Hunk smirked at Pidge, who flushed a light pink. “They usually don't, unless they're shagging the princess.” The blush darkened and Pidge smacked Hunk's head with her upper set of wings, him raising a hand and laughing good-naturedly.

 

“It’s peaceful here.” Keith said softly, realising it for the first time since the assassination attempt. There was no reason to harm these people, they had done nothing to earn the bitterness of the King of Zarkon.

 

Hunk chewed his food thoughtfully, nodding as he examined Keith and his dagger. “Can I take a look at that?"

* * *

 

Sooner than later Keith and Hunk were in the forge, surrounded by fire and melted iron, Keith already sweating buckets. Pidge couldn't accompany them, because the feathers could possibly be burnt, and that would make her unable to fly. Keith nodded at the pained look on her face. It spoke of experience.

 

Hunk was working like a madman, heavy hammer slamming on what looked like dark metal. “You’re a fast fighter, so you'll need a fast blade. Now, I read some stuff about those old civilisations, like this place on a planet called Earth, there was a land called Egypt.” Keith nodded, fascinated. “They had these swords called _Khopesh_. They're wildly amazing, and I thought it would fit you, as you don't fit into any mold I’ve seen. It’s like the mix of a sickle and a normal sword, making it extremely hard to counter.” The black metal was poured into an odd, curved mold, sizzling down almost immediately. “It’s light and durable, too, so you can carry it wherever you go and not have to worry about it.”

 

“Wow.” Keith breathed, watching Hunk place a hilt into the mold and let the metal form around it. “That's amazing.”

 

Hunk blushed a little bit, but he smiled brightly. “Thank you! Yours is made out of a special metal, too. A special gift from me. It’s called Phantom, and it's like, the toughest metal in the known universe. So it’s essentially impossible to break.” He lifted the Khopesh and brought the hammer back down on it to even it out before smiling brightly at his handiwork and handing it to Keith, who looked absolutely shocked. “Thank you, again.“ Hunk said so, so softly Keith almost couldn't hear him. “Lance means the world to me. I can't imagine the kingdom without him. His siblings would be desolated, after the loss of their parents.”

 

“Lance doesn't have parents?” Keith asked, dumbfounded.

 

Hunk nodded, a sad look flitting over his face. “His parents were killed by bandits in the woods, on the way back from a diplomatic mission. Lance had just turned 17.”

 

Keith chewed his lip, unable to stop himself from asking again, “Why are you telling me this?”

 

“To be honest?” Hunk scratched at his chin, brow furrowed. “I think you're genuine, despite what anyone else says. You’ll protect him. You just need to know _what_ you're protecting.”

 

Hunk smiled again, resting a hand on Keith's shoulder. “You _will_ protect him, right?...”

  
“With my life.” Keith whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hunk and Pidge I love them so much I will fight all of you.


	7. Half-Breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.

“But Uncle Coraaaaaaaaan!” Lance whined to the ginger Altean on the throne who was for some reason, stroking his mustache. “I promised Sophia and Benji we’d go ride on the Pegasi today.”

 

Keith was standing a little back, next to Shiro but with enough distance between them. He noticed Shiro's curious looks at him, but schooled his face into one of annoyance at Lance's tactics at getting out of going to the small town of Qi’tar, where there was a royal ceremony happening and the Prince was specifically invited.

 

“Mmmmmmmm, sorry, m’boy!” The odd Altean said, though not unkindly. “It is a royal _religious_ ceremony of the Qi’tian people, and you have to go. I’m holding down the fort until you're old enough to rule, but you have to know what you're ruling first.” Lance opened his mouth to argue, but Coran continued to talk. “And if you whine one more time, Shiro will not be joining you.” Lance's mouth shut and he groaned, but didn't argue. “There now.” Coran smiled brightly. “Off you pop!”

* * *

 

 

Lance was sitting in a carriage, Shiro’s horse riding next to it as the two of them engaged in small talk. Keith was in the back, watching their surroundings carefully. They were accompanied by four other guards, some who stated at Keith and his new Khopesh, black like the night sky. Apparently there had been discontent from the guards that thought Keith was a mercenary. They made rude gestures the whole ride, which Keith ignored. They arrived at the town, and though Lance seemed to complain about the whole thing, he was really a very kind royal, giving what gold he could to the people who needed it and patiently listening to what the elder had to say.

  


The Qi'tian people were like nothing Keith had ever seen. They were maroon reptiles with six arms and no legs, smooth movements almost hypnotising. Keith was surprised by the amount of diversity in Altea, but he had yet to see a single Galra around.

 

“Your highnessssss…” A reptile dressed in a silver robe slithered up to the Altean prince, bowing oh so slightly at the royalty. “We are ssoooo glad you decided to join us for the celebration of the dying earth. If you will follow ussss into the sacred circle of time, then I will be your guide in the ceremony.”

 

Keith watched the Prince nod, all arrogance and ignorance gone as he gently shifted his crown perched on his head, bowed slightly with a murmur of thanks, and followed the Priest. Keith made a move to follow but he was stopped by Shiro's hand on his shoulder, and his voice saying, “Only Lance is allowed in the ceremonial circle with the priest and the civilians.”  Sighing, Keith acknowledged this and took a step back, not missing the slight way that the metal hand tightened on his shoulder. Shiro was still wary of him.

 

As the ritual dragged on, Keith suddenly felt that something wasn't right. He quickly looked around to where everyone was positioned, as the chanting got louder and louder. “I’m going in.” He mumbled, ignoring Shiro's voice of protest as he slipped into the flow of the Qi’tar people.

 

As soon as he stepped in, he saw the Qi’tians surrounding a bonfire which blazed high in the air, swirling in what seemed to be a spiral upwards, contracting into almost magical visions of lions and Wolves and Panthers. Lance was wearing the flower crown they gave him, made up of brilliant blue and yellow flowers of different sizes, watching the flames with slight trepidation. He took another step forward, pulling his hood over his head as he blended with the crowd around him, gently pushing his way through to the front. Lance could be seen fidgeting with the hem of his white shirt, eyes looking everywhere but the fire.

 

Huh.

 

Suddenly Keith heard movement, and looked up just in time to see a flash of hands, and a bottle of glowing green liquid.

 

 _Dragonbreath_.

 

 _“LANCE!”_ Keith shouted, sprinting across to where Lance was and grabbing him, ignoring the shocked screech of the royal before throwing him away from the fire just as the bottle hit it. The flames changes from brilliant orange to a venomous green, nearly scalding Keith's body into nothingness if it weren't for the clothes that Lance had given him, apparently fireproof. He’d have to thank Lance for that later.

 

 _Lance_ . He whipped his head around and saw the prince being dragged away, and he started running towards the black-clad assassin, pulling out his Khopesh and racing towards what seemed to be a dense patch of forest. Shiro saw the three of them and almost immediately started running towards them. Keith ripped his dagger out of it's holster and _threw it_ , it landing right in the kidnappers shoulder. A howl left them, and Keith shivered at the sound of Galra pain before tackling them into the brush, Shiro catching up to Lance as he continued to overwhelm his opponent, managing to slash his throat, but not without a cut to the ribs, making him grit his teeth. The body laid motionless in the dense thicket, and Keith stood up, slightly wobbly as he started making his way back to Shiro and Lance.

 

Lance brushed himself off before looking at Keith, almost smug. “Glad you got those clothes _now_ , huh?” His proud look disappeared as he took in the disheveled and almost weak look of the assassin. “Hey, you okay?” And no, no he was _not_. His breathing was slightly ragged, and his pupils were different sizes as his heart sped up to the tunnel vision he was now experiencing.

 

Keith couldn't keep himself up anymore and he crumpled, wincing as Shiro pulled a small dart out of Keith's right shoulder. _Fuck_. “It’s poison.” Shiro said urgently. “we need to get him to an apothecary immediately.”

 

“I’ll go.” Lance volunteered. Shiro almost immediately snarled a “No way. They tried to come after you and you're just gonna go off alone?”

 

 _“Someone_ needs to assure those people! I am in _danger_ , Shiro. I need to get back, NOW.” Lance snapped right back, whistling for his blue horse with seven legs. “Also, I’m the best rider in the fucking country. Let me prove it.”

 

Lance lifted Keith up and Keith struggled as best he could because _no_ , he was supposed to protect _him_ , not the other way around. “Ssh” Lance said as he snapped the reins, him and Keith chest to chest as they rode, Lance's arm around the assassin to keep him from falling off. “I’ve got you.”

 

And for once in Keith's life, he believed it, letting himself close his eyes.

* * *

 

 

_“Half-Breed!” A tall galra teen laughed shrilly as he kicked Keith in the head, sending him sliding through the dirt. Another fight at the orphanage, another fight that went from one on one to one on seven. But Keith refused to go down without a fight. “Look at him! He looks more like a girl than a boy, anyways!”_

 

 _Keith tried to push himself up, wiping his bloody nose with a cut up hand, hissing at the sting. One of the boys brought a knife and everything_ **_stung_ ** _. “At least I have balls.” He growled out, struggling to push himself up from his hands and knees to standing up straight, fists out and ready for another fight, left eye swollen and two fingers broken._

 

_The head boy’s ears flicked back and he launched himself at Keith, snarling and yelping as Keith sidestepped him and slammed his elbow into his back, sending him straight into the ground. “Ha!” He shouted triumphantly, breathing heavily. “Some Galra you are!”_

 

_His laughter was cut short as he was hit on the back of the head with something heavy, sending him reeling. From that point there was no recovery as the other six pinned him, and the smallest one, still bigger than him, pulled out the knife again._

 

_Keith was thirteen when the words 'half-breed’ were carved onto his right hip, and he learned the hard way that life was never, ever fair._

* * *

 

 

Keith gasped awake, eyes wide as he lurched into a sitting position. Cold sweat poured down his back and it took a moment for him to realize where he was.

 

He was in Lance's room.

 

He was in Lance's _bed_.

 

“Oh, no. Oh no oh no.” He wheezed, scrabbling to get out when he saw Lance sleeping on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed. He looked peaceful sleeping there, and Keith felt another wave of guilt wash over him as he silently scrambled off of the bed before realising his clothes were on the chair by the bed.

 

Keith was naked.

 

Another cold rush of fear ran through him and he raced to his clothes, pulling on his pants and his trousers, relaxing as the major scarring on his right side was hidden, breathing out in relief.

 

“I still saw it, you know.” The voice was soft, and Keith freezed immediately. Lance was rubbing his eyes as he sat up, pulling himself to his full height. “It’s nothing to be afraid of.”

 

“Why was I in your bed.” Keith asked quietly. Lance furrowed his brow, anger slowly clouding his eyes.

 

“What do you mean, _why?_ You refuse to sleep on a bed, where else was I supposed to put you? The floor?”

 

“Anywhere else would have been better.” Keith barely stopped himself from biting out. “And anyway, you're the prince. I can't sleep in your bed.”

 

Lance shrugged. “Shiro sleeps in my bed.”

 

“That's because you two are together.” Keith couldn't keep the bitterness out of his tone, the anecdote not quite yet doing it's job, clouding his judgement and his sense. “There's a difference.”

 

Lance took a step forward, hand reached out and voice rising. “Stop trying to change the subject. Who did that to you?”

 

 _Stop it_.

 

He took another step forward, blue eyes wide and full of concern and irritation. “Being half isn't bad. What are you? Half human? Half Altean?”

 

_Stop. It._

 

“It won't be an issue here.” Lance's voice was soft, and his hand reached out and gently took Keith's. “We don't care.”

 

_“STOP IT!”_

 

Keith whirled around, pushing Lance away. Not hard enough to push him over, but enough. “What would you know?” His voice is raspy, in pain, and his whole body hurts all over. “You, with your precious castle and all of your too nice _friends_ and _Shiro_ who cares about you more than _anything?_ ” Keith couldn't stop himself now if he tried, dizzy and reeling. “You've got all these things, and I’ve got nothing like that. How _dare_ you presume what I feel. How dare you.” His breathing was harsh, and his head was pounding wildly. When Lance said nothing, he looked up, only to see that same look of terror that Satcla had, all those years ago.

 

_“Keith, where did your ears go?”_

 

Oh.

 

Oh no.

  
Very very slowly, Keith let his hands move upwards, staying out of his own line of sight and reaching his head. His fingers brushed against the large lobe of his _Galra ears_ and he stopped breathing altogether, purple irises disappearing into gold. “Oh no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh dear.


	8. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance now sees Keith as what he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys remember the tags on the fic?

His instincts were screaming at him to _run_ . Run, climb out the window, scale the trees and leap over the walls, swimming towards Zarkon in the midnight haze of darkness. He wanted to bury his hideous face, let every insecurity that had been quiet since he started his journey continue to eat him alive. His hands started to shake, and he took a wheezing step back. Lance didn't take his eyes off of Keith, not moving and not breathing. _Run,_ Keith's instincts kept screaming at him. Golden eyes were wide with fear, ears flat against his head as he took a second step backwards.

 

Lance seemed to flinch at the movement, and let his eyes drift down Keith's form before looking back up at him. The next words that came out of his throat shook Keith to his very core.

 

“So you’re what a Galra looks like?”

 

Keith took in a shaky breath, taking another step back. His knees were beginning to shake, and he gripped the wall he was suddenly pressed against, now no longer having any place to go. He doesn't answer Lance's question, his purple tail tucking itself between his legs. For the first time in a long while, Keith is _scared_ . He’s fucking terrified, and when Lance takes another step is when panic sets in. “Don't get closer.” He hissed out, the sound weak and pathetic. Lance disregarded the comment and another step brought him closer, eyes cool and calm. “I’m _warning you, Lance_.” He snarled, and that almost deterred the Prince's next step. Almost. Soon they were chest to chest, and Keith managed to get out a quiet noise of “Please, don't.” Before a soft hand rested itself in his hair, right between his ears.

 

“They're soft.”

 

Keith felt his whole body shatter and reconstruct itself, blown into atoms and watching themselves oh so slowly stitch themselves back up, reforming his ugly ears and white freckles and yellow eyes and-

 

“You like that?” Lance's voice was almost teasing, and Keith realized he had been purring, making the Galran flush. Lance didn't seem to mind, and the agony of waiting to hear for Lance calling the guards, waiting for the order for execution.

 

But all that did come was a warm second hand pushing his bangs up and kissing his forehead. “As I said earlier.” Lance hums softly. “ It isn't an issue.”

 

“It is to your people.” Keith managed to bite out, hating how his voice shook and his body never stopped being on edge. “It is to _Shiro_.”

 

Lance paused, looking at Keith with nothing but concern. “Why?” He asked cautiously, but Keith shook his head venomously, and Lance sighed before letting his hand move in a scratching motion once again, not sure if Keith was going to fight or flight.

 

Keith, it seemed, couldn't figure it out either. His eyes flickered around wildly across Lance's face, trying to find out what the _fuck_ was going on. He almost opened his mouth when Lance beat him to it. “Galrans were banned from the Kingdom a little time after I was born.”

 

Keith furrowed his brow, concern and fear etched into his face, but no longer for himself. “What? Why?”

 

Lance's face fell, and almost too softly to be heard, confessed, “Because one tried to kill me a few days after my birth. I was born under a blue comet, and apparently that's a bad omen.” His eyes seemed to glow as they fell to stare at the ground between them. "Apparently I'm the end of peace for the land, and the Galran decided to try and destroy the cursed child before he could even open his eyes."

 

Keith felt his blood freeze. “Oh.” He tried to oh so slowly move himself away, but Lance grabbed his wrist, the Altean's grip powerful. “I-Please don't tell Shiro-”

 

“I won't.” Lance seemed almost playful, his thumb running over Keith's heartbeat in his wrist. “It's not my secret to tell. But it's okay. I promise, it's okay.”

 

“It's not.” Keith shuddered. “Galra are _disgusting_ and _vile_.”

 

Lance looked almost thoughtful. “Maybe. But from what I've seen, you're not disgusting. You don't hurt people. And _that_ is what makes the difference.”

 

“I kill people for gold.”

 

Lance waved his hand dismissively, as if they were talking about the weather. “All in the past. Now, look at you. You are a _knight_. You're in Altea. It's almost hard to believe, but you are here with me, and you are safe.”

 

Keith felt himself slowly coming down from his fear adrenaline, and he let himself finally make eye contact with Lance. Blue eyes were not filled with rage or fear anymore, only warmth.

 

Keith felt himself crumble. “Can I… make a confession?”

 

Lance blinked. “What? Yeah, sure.”

 

Keith let himself stare at the floor. “I’m not… being payed to be here. No one payed for me to be here.”

 

“You're here of your own volition?” Lance asked softly, Keith nodding almost invisibly. Lance smiled and with a small tug, he pulled Keith close and hugged him tightly. Keith froze up, but Lance just kept patting his back and rubbing it making nonsensical noises, as if Keith were an infant. “Thank you for telling me.”

 

Keith felt his whole body seize up and relax at the same time, and he let Lance pull him back to the bed, the Prince crawling in with him.

* * *

 

 

They talked for hours. Lance told him about his ability to hold his breath the longest in the water, about him about all of his siblings, Sophia and Benji and Sonia and about his parents, how he was the oldest and his uncle Coran was the current King, but didn't really want to be. “He doesn't like being in the way of me ruling.” Lance said softly, the both of them on their backs, staring at the ceiling that Keith realized was painted with stars and constellations. “He says it's my rightful place, but I’m not sure if I’ll ever be ready. Like, my parents were so _good_ at it. I was just a bratty kid until they died.”

 

“Bandits.” Keith mumbled, and Lance's fingers intertwined with his, squeezing slightly.

 

“I don't really remember much of that day.” Lance said softly. “It was three years ago, but I just remember getting back from racing Slepnir and being told my parents were gone, and playtime was over.” His hand tightened in Keith's, and the Galra let himself run his thumb across the Back kd Lance's knuckles. “And the rest of that is history.”

 

“Slepnir is that strange looking horse, right?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded. “There's a planet, Asgard, that gave him to me as a gift. Something about being a royal horse or something.”

 

Keith could imagine.

 

“But anyway, enough about me.” Lance said, rolling into his side and smiling at Keith. “Tell me about you.”

 

“Me?” Lance nodded. “Um. What about me?”

 

Lance shrugged, and Keith looked down. “Um. I can tell you about this place I liked. It’s called the Sky Crater.”

 

“Sky Crater?” Lance scooted towards Keith, and his ears twitched. “Yeah, tell me about that.”

 

Keith couldn't stop a smile from perking out on his face. “Okay, so where I lived, there was a place that…”

* * *

 

 

He didn't realize he had dozed off until Lance was shoving him off the bed, hissing “Hide!” Almost offended, he nearly snapped at Lance when he realized he was _still_ shifted as a Galra. He paled and before he could think about it, he ducked under the bed, grabbing the rails and pulling himself up and off the ground, tail curled upwards.

 

He heard the door open, and Shiro's warm voice filtered through the dawn light. “Hey Lance.” He made his way over to where the prince was and gently Keith could hear soft kissing, and he flushed, so often forgetting how they were a thing.

 

Though now, he didn't feel _jealous_ of either of them.

 

“Hey. Keith left to go get some stuff, he wouldn't tell me what, though.” Lance laughed. “He was feeling better, though. Told me that he makes himself immune of common poisons by giving himself tiny doses. Apparently one had his neck grow orange spots for a whole day!”

 

Keith flushed at the true story, biting back a groan. Of course Lance wouldn't let it go. Shiro laughed, and Keith saw Shiro's feet rise off the floor. “He seems the type. You mind letting me crash here? I’m wiped. After the attack, the town was terrified and it took the better part of the evening to take care of it. I just got back.” And it was true, he did sound exhausted.

 

“Sure, baby.” Lance cooed, and Keith waited so long his entire body started to ache, and when Shiro's soft noises of slumber reached his ears, he slowly and silently climbed out, shifting back to his other form.

 

Lance stared at him in shock. “Your shifting skills are incredible.” Keith felt his ears turn red and he shrugged, looking at Shiro. True to his words, he looked exhausted, bags under his eyes and still halfway in his armor. “He looks bad.”

 

“Yeah.” Keith couldn't help but agree. He looked at Lance and smiled softly, almost shyly, and the prince's cheeks turned pink. “Thank you.” Keith's voice was soft. “For not saying anything.”

 

Lance nearly stuttered, but managed to gather himself and warmly respond, “You're welcome. I’m sorry you have to hide it.” The prince's hand found Keith's once again, and it was the assassin that squeezed this time, eyes downcast and smile soft.

* * *

 

 

Shiro sat down in the bath, groaning softly as the water massaged his aching joint as he went through the last two days of events.

 

Lance almost died. Keith almost died. And now, suddenly, they seemed joined at the hip. Lance would be found sitting with Keith in the library, teaching Keith about things like the different planets and the alliances and different swords. Keith would be in the forge with Hunk, and Lance would be nearby watching. And at the request of Keith, Lance finally got his first bow, made of white oak and bendable. His arrows were laced with gold, and Lance turned out to be a surprisingly good shot. Then the two of them could be found at the archery range, Lance pressed up to Keith’s back and showing him how to properly shoot. Keith, standoffish Keith seemed suddenly shy around Lance, and Lance had suddenly turned on his charm, full force. He even heard Keith _laugh_ as he walked by while doing things for King Coran, the sound unfamiliar.

 

Now, Shiro never felt the need to ask about his and Lance's relationship, but now he felt the need to ask. If Lance found he wanted Keith more, then Shiro would gladly step aside. The last thing he wanted was to step in the way of Lance's happiness.

 

 _You're not worthy of the prince._ Shiro's jaw clenched. _You aren't worthy of his affection. Just look at you._

 

“Stop it.” He felt himself mumble.

 

 _You're broken._ The voice in his head cackled, sadistic and cruel. _You're not the man he fell for._

 

Shiro didn't realize his bionic hand had crushed the porcelain rim of the bathtub until he heard the crack. He removed his hand with a hiss, and stared at it for a moment.

 

 _Broken_ , Sendak's voice sneered in his mind.

 

 _Broken_.

 

“Shiro?” Lance's voice snapped him out of his daze, seeing the prince in nothing but a blue towel, collarbones prominent in his dark skin. Worry was etched on his features. “Are you alright?”

 

“...Yeah. I actually meant to come find you to talk.” Shiro smiled warmly at Lance, who dropped his towel and got in, hissing at the heat of the water before settling his back against Shiro's chest, resting between the guard's legs. Shiro lathered up his hands and began to wash Lance's hair, listening to the soft groan of appreciation from him before asking softly, “Do you like Keith now?”

 

Lance's body stiffened and Shiro let his eyes close. _Ah_. “I don't mind, Lance.” He continued. “I won't get in the way of your happiness-”

 

“You aren't!” Lance practically shouted, twisting himself so he and Shiro were face to face, the taller man's eyes wide with shock. “You aren't. You make me so happy, Shiro. Never doubt that.” He ran long fingers through his hair and he couldn't help but lean into it, rumbling softly. Lance laughed softly before settling on Shiro's lap. “I was just wondering… if you would be okay with Keith joining us.”

 

Shiro's head raised slightly, their noses almost touching as he examined Lance in surprise. “Huh? Where did this come from?”

 

“Keith likes you. He confessed it while he was delirious on poison.” Lance's voice was soothing, and Shiro almost reeled at the realisation. He had threatened the boy's life and he _liked_ him? He was likeable by someone _other_ than Lance?

 

Sensing Shiro's internal battle, Lance took his hands and pushed them up to his own tan face, leaning into them. “He really does like you, you know. No matter what you look like. And I have the sneaking suspicion you like him as much as I do.”

 

Shiro couldn't stop himself from nodding, making Lance's eyes crinkle. It was true. There was something about him that was… alluring. Beautiful purple eyes and soft black hair, he was a force of nature to be reckoned with. But the softness that he saw on that boat, with his black eyelashes fluttered shut and plush lips opened slightly to breathe, he found himself wanting to see that sight more often. So he nodded again. “Okay.”

 

Lance smiled. “Okay?”

  
“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is Kind  
> Lance is Smart  
> Lance is Important


	9. Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's birthday leads to his coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance POV 
> 
> Also I found Keith's theme song for this. Lost Boy- Ruth B

“My birthday is coming up.” Lance suddenly announced at lunch with Pidge, Shiro, Hunk and Keith, three of them modding as if Lance were saying the sky was blue. “In a week from now.”

 

“We know.” Pidge grumbled into her food, no real irritation in her tone. “You tell us every year. It's hard to forget.”

 

“Well, the days  _ do  _ tend to blur for you, Pidge.” Hunk jested, ruffling her hair and making her squawk. “Considering you can go days on end without sleep.” Pidge only huffed and ruffled his feathers in response. 

 

“Um.” Keith's voice was heard next to Lance, and he cleared his throat a bit. “So what do people  _ do  _ on their birthdays? It's the day you were born, I know, but what do you do?” 

 

Everyone stared except Shiro, who knew about him having never experience a birthday before. Lance, however, did  _ not _ . “You-I-What-” 

 

“Oh, he's at a loss for words.” Pidge grinned. “I like that.”

 

_ “You've never been to a birthday party?”  _ Lance practically screeches, and Keith winced at the tone. “When is your birthday!” 

 

“I- um-” 

 

“We are going to throw the absolute  _ largest _ party for you in the  _ history _ of Altea.” 

 

“A  _ party?  _ But-”

 

“Lance.” Shiro's voice was soft and amused, a hand resting on Lance's shoulder and the other resting on Keith's head, making the assassin almost twitch. His scalp was still sensitive, even in human form. “How about instead of worrying about  _ his  _ birthday, worry about yours. We can celebrate his privately. Keith doesn't strike me as a party person.” Keith looked up at the eldest man, and Shiro smiled right back, making Keith's face flush. 

 

“That's right!” Suddenly Coran had popped in, bright eyes and bushy mustached. “And it's going to be your 21st birthday, as well! And now that the time has come, it's also officially time to crown you as King!” 

 

Silence greeted Coran's happy tone, and all eyes shifted to Lance, whose face turned the colour of milk,  _ literally, _ as his fork fell to the floor with a clatter. Keith looked between Lance and Coran, worry on his face matching Shiro's. “Uh… Lance?” Keith's hand reached out and touched the prince's elbow, and the ferocity at which he pulled away nearly made everyone flinch. 

 

“I-I have to go.” He managed to choke out before fleeing the room, everyone's worried looks drilling into his back.

* * *

 

 

_ I’m not ready. _

 

_ I’m not ready! _

 

Lance urged the Pegasus faster into the air, wind whipping across his face and drying his eyes filled with terror. He wasn't ready to rule. He wasn't. He had so much more to learn, so much more to understand about his country, he can't rule yet! He’d have to give up his freedom to lay back and relax. He’d have to give up spending time with his siblings, he’d-

 

_ He’d have to get married and give up Shiro and Keith.  _

 

A startled sound left his mouth at the realisation, and he covered his mouth to stifle the noise. No,  _ no _ . He just got Shiro back, he just had it all perfect. He can't give it up now. He just can't. Keith's trust. Shiro's embrace. He can't. Those are  _ his _ . The two selfish things he  _ needs _ to survive.

* * *

 

 

_ “What do you mean they're dead?” A skinny lanky Lance asked the head guard at the time, who just looked at him wearily. “They can't be dead.” _

 

_ “I’m sorry, your highness.” The guard seemed sorrowful as he handed in his letter of resignation to Coran, who took it with a shaking hand. “They aren't coming back." _

°°°  
  


_ “My name is Shirogane Takashi, and I am the new head guard.” A fresh faced man stood in front of Coran and Lance, eyes bright and beautiful, so ready to be a part of something bigger than himself. Black hair framed the side of his face, and his unmarred skin was handsome. _

_ Lance hated him.  _

°°°  
  


_ “Lance!” Shiro's voice could be heard from the ground as the prince raced faster on his birthday present, Slepnir. He flicked the guard off and simply went harder, the world's colours blurring around him. “LANCE!” He didn't care where he landed, as long as it was away from this castle, away from this unhappy home.  _

 

_ Suddenly Slepnir stopped, and Lance launched forward, brain not quite processing that he was falling down, down, down into an underground cave.  _

 

_ He cried out in pain as his lower back hit solid rock, and passed out.  _

°°°  
  


_ “... nce!...” _

 

_ Mom? _

 

_ “... Lance!...” _

 

_ Dad? _

 

_ “LANCE!” Shiro's face was over his, and he gasped at their proximity before trying to shuffle away. His whole body screamed at the movement, and he couldn't stop the whimper that left him.  _

 

_ Shiro moved closer again, eyes wide. “Lance, what were you thinking?!? You weren't watching where you were going at all!”  _

 

_ “Why do you care?!?” Lance heard himself snarl, eyes brimming with tears at both the pain of his body and of his heart. “Why do you care about what happens to me? I’m just a bratty prince who you have to babysit and I'm just a pain in the-mmph!” He shouted as Shiro covered his mouth.  _

 

_ “I care, because your mother saved my life.” Lance felt his eyes widen as Shiro spoke so, so softly. “I was just a kid. My parents were alcoholics, and I was constantly sent to get them more. One day, while I was doing this, I ran into some thugs, and me being a child, I almost got killed. The only person that even bothered to help me was the Queen.” Shiro got a nostalgic look in his eye. “She didnt even have her guards do it. She pulled out a knife and held one of the men by the jugular, telling them to back off. When they did, she told me about you. Told me you were a couple years younger than me, and that hopefully you'd grow up safe and sound.” _

 

_ Shiro flushed. “I might have volunteered for the position, and she made me a squire.” His eyes then looked back at Lance's wide blue ones, finishing up with, “And that's how I’m here today. It’s okay to mourn your parent's death. It’s okay to be upset. It’s  _ **_not_ ** _ okay to get yourself hurt, or worse, killed. You're ignoring your uncle, you're ignoring your siblings. You're not where people need you to be. You need to be strong for them, if you can't be strong for yourself.” _

 

_ Shiro removed his hand and sit back on his haunches, watching Lance carefully. “And I care for you. The six months I have been here, I have come to care for you deeply. And as long as I have breath, I will never let anything hurt you.”  _

 

_ “So don't hurt yourself.” _

°°°  
  


_ The walk back was quiet, Lance piggybacking on Shiro, who did not speak either for a long time. _

 

_ “I’m sure they miss you too.”  _

 

_ And that was it. Lance hung his head, and let the tears fall. _

* * *

 

Shiro found him at his parent's grave, curled up in a little ball. “The last time I had to chase after you, you almost died.” 

 

“I can't become King, Shiro.” Lance shakily breathed, hiding his face in his arms. “I can't take my parent's place so soon. I’m not at where they are. I’m not as good as them.”

 

Shiro sat next to him, taking his hand. “I think you'll do great. A leader that does not want the power it gives is a great man indeed.” 

 

Lance choked on a laugh, but when he felt Keith sit to his left, he hid his face even more. His problems seemed so  _ small  _ compared to the assassin's. He felt like he was whining. 

 

As if Keith could hear his thoughts, he spoke. “Don't try to dismiss your feelings. They are as valid as anyone else’s. And besides, you aren't alone. You have Pidge, the smartest advisor on this side of the star system.” 

 

“And Allura, who is an ambassador  _ and  _ princess.” Shiro added. 

 

“And… and you have us.” Keith mumbled, scooting closer to him and oh so carefully wrapping his arms around him. “You’ll always have us.” 

 

“Until the end of our days, until the end of time. Whichever comes first.” Shiro did the same, and Lance finally, since what seemed like years ago, felt okay. 

 

He looked up at his parent's tombstone, made of Lapis Lazuli and shaped like the moon rising on the horizon. The water around them rippled softly as he let himself drown in the two people beside him.

* * *

 

 

The coronation was a large, grandiose ceremony, the entire castle decked out in the swaths of blue that was the colour of the now King. He wore his royal uniform, dusk blue with a stripe of gold across his chest, black slacks accompanying His oxford shoes. His crown was intricately woven to look like gold branches, a brilliant sapphire resting in the front. It was a humble crown, for a humble King. His smile was soft and calm, and  _ everyone  _ from all over the world and beyond came to see the boy become a man, a ruler, and a leader. 

 

He stood on the balcony with Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura standing behind him, The men in their own respective colours of uniform, and Allura in a beautiful ball gown, pink fading into soft baby blue at the bottom, as if clouds were supposed to just drift over them at any moment. Pidge wore a backless dress, deep green and feathers cleaned and preened to perfection, her hand in Allura's. 

 

The national anthem was played, and Lance raised his hand to calm the roaring crowd. Lance, Keith hummed, truly was loved by his people. 

 

“Thank you.” Lance's voice was like honey, pure and genuine. “This is an honour I frankly did not ever think I deserved.” He let his hands rest in front of him as he took a deep breath. “You are putting your trust in me, and I will do absolutely everything in my power to make sure that I deserve it. But as King, I have two decrees to now make.” 

 

Everyone seemed to look surprised, and Lance took a deep breath, shaking only slightly. “When I was born, an attempt to take my life was thwarted. The race that did this was the Galrans. I know what that one individual did was wrong, and cruel, but I believe that peace is an Altean way of life, and so I have decided to lift the ban of Galrans on our kingdom.”

 

A chorus of gasps went through the crowd, and he swallowed. “I know it sounds frightening, but change always is. I have faith that in this environment, with all of you to guide and help whatever or whoever comes into our walls, we can sustain this peace, long after we are all gone.

 

“And one more moment of your time, if you will grant me my request.” The crowd quieted down again. “I wish to  _ also  _ lift the ban against same sex marriage that my grandparents had put down, many many years ago. It is time to not be afraid of who we are, or who we love. It is not right to keep someone from loving who they want, and now no one will ever have to.” 

 

There was silence, if only for a moment. Then someone started clapping. It grew like a wave, crashing down on Lance like a breath of fresh air. Cheering and shouting vibrated the castle, and it was even louder than when he was coronated. 

 

He turned to see Keith struggling to keep a straight face, but his face was flushed with happiness, and he couldn't stop himself from absolutely beaming at the assassin, making him choke out a hoarse laugh. 

 

But when his eyes drifted over to Shiro, his eyes were filled with  _ terror _ . Sheer, raw terror. Lance stared at him with wide eyes before Shiro met his gaze, and his own hardened. 

  
_ “We need to talk.” _ Shiro mouthed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course nothing good ever lasts.


	10. Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak Pays a Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Build a Home- Cinematic Orchestra

“Your Majesty.” Haxus murmured, handing Sendak a hologram. “Prince Lance was crowned King yesterday, and he has lifted the ban on Galra in the country.” 

 

Sendak raised an eyebrow at the revelation, taking the hologram and looking at the video of the arrogant boy king waving happily, face flushed with happiness. “I wonder what made that happen, even though all of his attackers have been Galran.” 

 

The video continued to play, and the prince turned around, and Sendak paused the video, eyes wide. “Oh… What an  _ interesting  _ development.”

 

The assassin stood behind the prince-king, face flushed with warmth at the royal’s smile. “Of course… The  _ King _ is clever, raising it so the assassin can be allowed inside the city in his other form.” And as the video played a little longer, his eyes widened and he paused it again, staring at the man in black next to his turncoat assassin. “Champion, too?” 

 

Rage flushed through his body at how easily two of his most trained people changed sides. But he calmed himself, standing up. “Perhaps it's time to go greet this new King. Tell Haagar to meet me in the war room, we have much to discuss. We leave at dawn.” He let his heavy war armor clink slightly with his movements as he walked away from the throne room, and Haxus swallowed slightly, sending out the message to the Altean Messengers, Sendak's seal angrily marking the paper.

* * *

 

 

Lance and Shiro fought that night, long after the feast, long after Pidge and Allura asked Lance to wed them, and Lance promised to do so on Yule, the day they met. They fought hard, words biting and scathing. Keith had left the room, but their voices echoed. 

 

_ “You can't let them back in! You don't know what they do to their own people! To their brothers and sisters! Letting them in will only destroy everything this country stands for!” _

 

_ “You're not understanding, Shiro! There are more than just bad Galra out there. If there's good Alteans, there are bad and evil ones too! No one is excluded from this vicious cycle! You'd think you'd understand that as a human! It's your nature!”  _

 

_ “The Galrans don't work that way! Please, please listen to me!”  _

 

_ “MAYBE IF YOU TOLD ME WHAT WAS WRONG IN THE FIRST PLACE!”  _ Keith jumped at the shrillness at which Lance's voice cracked. He could imagine it, face splotchy and eyes red with tears.  _ “You've told me NOTHING since you've got back. Not what happened with your arm, why you're covered in so many scars, why you can't sleep at night, you've told me NOTHING.” _

 

_ “Lance, I-”  _ Shiro could be heard backpedaling at the raw hurt in the King's voice, realising it was true, he hadn't spoken a word to Lance about it. Only to Keith, because he already knew what was down there. 

 

_ “No, Shiro.”  _ Lance was definitely crying now, words punctuated with hiccups and shuddering gasps for breath.  _ “It is my birthday, it is my coronation day, and I am ORDERING YOU to tell me what is going on!”  _

 

Shiro’s voice was quiet, and almost inaudible.  _ “I’m sorry. I can't.”  _

 

Keith felt his breathing stop. 

 

_ “Leave, Shiro. You can come back tomorrow, but right now I need to be alone.”  _

 

_ “...Yes, your highness.” _

 

Footsteps could be heard coming towards the door, and Keith immediately hid in the shadows of the hallway, double doors effectively hiding him as they were slammed open and weary steps thudded out of them. He could see Shiro stop in the hallway, shoulders drooped and head bowed. Thinking he was alone, he let himself squat and hide his face in his hands, letting out a shuddering breath with a gasp, whole body shaking. He'd never seen the knight this afraid. Keith couldn't even imagine what the games did to him.

 

It was a miracle by any standard he was even alive. 

 

Shiro stood up and quickly walked away, posture stiff once again as he disappeared from sight. Unsure what to do, Keith stepped out from behind the doors and carefully made his way inside of the bedroom, closing the doors and walking oh so silently to where Lance was laying on the bed, resting on his left side. His breaths were shuddering and stuttering, and he sat down on the other side of the bed, making Lance twitch. 

 

“...Lance?” Keith asked softly, hand reaching out to touch his shoulder. 

 

“Let me see you.” The voice was quiet, and Keith immediately made his way to the other side, standing in front of Lance, whose eyes were puffy from crying. “The other you.” 

 

Keith flinched at the request, but slowly complied, letting his features change over to his Galran physique. His ears twitched and he gripped tightly to his other bicep, looking down and away. His tail twitched slightly in the evening light, gold eyes glowing. 

 

“Why can't Shiro just talk to me?” Lance's voice was weak, cracked, hoarse. Keith made himself look into his eyes and saw enough sorrow and love to swallow him whole. “Why can't he tell me what happened?” 

 

Keith went on his knees, scooting close enough that he could rest his arms on the bed, looking sympathetically at Lance. “What the Galrans do… what  _ we  _ do-”

 

“You don't count.” Lance said venemously. “You. Don't. Count.” 

 

Keith nodded, despite not believing it. “They  _ hurt  _ people for sport. They have something called the Gladiator Games down there. If you owe a debt to the King, you were put in there to kill or be killed.” He let his eyes wander downwards. “I suspect that's what happened to Shiro.”

 

“Do you think that's how he lost his arm?” Lance's voice was nothing but a whisper. 

 

“Yeah.” Keith couldn't help but whisper back. “I think that's how he got  _ all  _ of the scars and stress hair colour change. He told me he has PTSD. He can't handle Galrans.”

 

Keith felt goosebumps rise on his skin at the gaze of utmost  _ sadness _ that Lance directed at him. “He can't handle this form of you.”

 

Keith shook his head. “No. And I don't blame him. Galrans are a brutal race. They hurt, they break the people around them, they’ve never known mercy before in their life.” He yelped as Lance grabbed his arm and yanked him onto the bed, cuddling the assassin close. Keith could hear his heartbeat, soft and oh so assuring. 

 

“They will know of peace. They will  _ learn  _ mercy.” Lance's voice was strong, and he ran a hand through Keith's hair, rubbing the back of his hair and humming softly at the purr back he got. “People can change.”

 

“Even the stars change, if you give them a little time.” Keith whispered.

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Lance and Keith were asleep, Keith's tail wrapped around Lance's leg, and Lance's body hugged Keith close to his chest, as if letting him go was the  _ worst  _ idea he could think of. Then the door opened, and Pidge walked in, clicking it shut oh so quietly. She tiptoed in as silently as she could manage, but Keith was already up by the time the door closed, shifted back into his other form. “Pidge?”

 

“Tell Lance he has to get up,  _ now _ .” Her voice was urgent, and Keith’s eyes widened at her tone. “The King of Zarkon is here, ready to discuss peace treaties.” 

 

_ Oh. Oh no. _

 

Lance blearily opened his eyes, smiling warmly at Keith before letting it fall at the hardly controlled fear in his eyes. “What happened?” 

 

“Sendak is here.” Keith managed to force out, his skin crawling. “The king of the Galra.” 

 

“What? Why?” 

 

“I- Because-” Oh no, it was falling apart too fast, everything was crashing down too hard, Keith couldn't recollect his thoughts, couldn't find solid footing to stand on. Lance saw this and sat up, stepping off the bed and hugging Keith, who just sat there in disbelief. 

 

“We will get through this together.” Lance's voice was soft, and another one joined in. 

 

“We will.” Shiro stood at the door, body weary in his armor. His eyes were baggy and dark, as if sleep avoided him last night. Lance stiffened, and Shiro took a small step forward. “Lance. I’m so, so sorry. If you will allow me, I will tell you everything after we confront Sendak. It’s just- It’s… Not a happy story.” 

 

Lance stepped forward and took Shiro's hand, kissing him softly on the lips much to Pidge's chagrin. “It’s not even noon. Don't do that to my eyes.” She looked at Keith and smiled at him. “You're good for them.” 

 

Keith let a lopsided smile take over his face. “Thanks.”

* * *

 

 

When Lance saw Sendak for the first time, his eyes widened. This Galra was  _ huge _ , taller than even Shiro. His ears were massive, much like Keith's, but his eyes were cold, cruel. One was mechanical, but it held the same coldness as the flesh one. He felt like he was being picked apart in his gaze. “King Sendak.” Lance kept his voice warm. “Welcome to Altea. I trust your travels went well?” 

 

Sendak's eyes seemed to slide right past him to Shiro and Keith, Allura not far behind the two of them with a wary look in her eye as he spoke. “It's a very hospitable country, your majesty. I apologise for coming on short notice, but I have brought gifts to compensate.” He turned behind him, to a hooded woman with white hair. “Haagar, if you will.”

 

Her smile was icy sharp, and she stepped forward with three boxes floating in the air. “From the deepest caves of Zarkon's mines, we bring our rarest Gem, Quintessence. It can be used to heal, and to sustain life.” Her voice was smooth, but her eyes drifted over to Keith. “The second gift is a Galran treat. It is known to relax muscles and remove any stress in the body. You pop one in your mouth, and it does the work.” 

 

Lance swallowed softly, feel the malicious waves of her aura from where he stood at the front of the throne room. “Thank you, I-” 

 

“There is  _ one  _ more, your majesty.” Sendak said firmly. “I imagine this one will be the best.” 

 

Haagar opened the last box, and took out a small swirling ball, the contents inside the colour of white and purple, shifting like clouds. Keith's eyes widened and he took a step back. “This special little item is a Revealer.” She said softly, as if in awe of her own creation. “It is rare and exceptionally hard to create, but it reveals people as they really are. No gimmicks, no falsehoods, no lies.” Shiro’s eyes widened and he swallowed. Lance smiled again, but this time it wavered. “I- Thank you once again. Your people are welcome into our humble city, and our humble country.” 

 

“Thank you.” Sendak's voice sounded anything but thankful. “And I’d like to ask for two things myself, if you will.” 

 

“...Yes?” 

 

Sendak smiled and pointed a finger at Shiro. “I want the Champion back…” his finger trailed to Keith, and with almost earth shattering silence, he finished with “...And with the turncoat assassin I sent here to kill you.” 

 

Time seemed to stop. Lance stiffened, and his body turned oh so slowly, eyes wide with disbelief and fear. So, so much fear. All the eyes in the room landed on Keith, and his whole body began to shake. 

 

“Yes, I paid him a hefty sum to chop off your head and bring it to me on a platter.” Sendak continued. “And for that, I would give the little half breed his freedom.”

 

“Stop.” Keith managed to warble out, body trembling and shaking. 

 

“Oh, did they not know?” Sendak’s smile was venomous. “What you are? A disgusting little half blood with nowhere to go?” 

 

Keith launched himself at Sendak before he could remember making the decision, Khopesh drawn. He ignored Lance's cry for him to stop, but as he was about to descend on Sendak's throat, Haagar threw something in his face, making him cough and become enveloped in smoke. 

 

_ The Revealer _ .

 

When it cleared, He heard the gasps of shock from the council, from Allura. 

 

Shiro’s voice, however, wasn't heard. He turned around, and Shiro's face was stone. Shiro's face was darkness incarnate, almost as if he were a Galra himself. His right hand twitched, and he took a step forward, lost in his horrible, horrible memories. Purple liquid glowed in his veins, and his eyes began to shift into a dark black colour, twitching slightly.

 

“Look at the Champion.” Sendak hummed, watching Haagar manipulate the energy in Shiro's arm to twist his vision to see Keith as an enemy, as an opponent. Keith couldn't find the will to move, eyes following Shiro as the knight sped up, Lance racing after him and shouting orders to the guards to Arrest Sendak, Arrest Haagar,  _ now _ !

 

Sendak and his witch stepped back, immediately disappearing into her spell, and now the only thing that was happening was Shiro slamming Keith onto the floor with his human hand, Keith not resisting as Shiro put his right hand on his neck, heating it up to kill him. 

 

Keith let his eyes close, body going limp. _It's okay._ _It's fine to die like this._

 

At least it was Shiro. 

 

Everything burned, burned,  _ burned _ \- until Shiro's heavy weight was yanked off of him by not Lance, but Allura. Lance was racing towards them too, but Allura simply shouted, “Run!” 

 

Shiro was still under the influence of his arm, eyes completely black as the light of his arm cast over his face. “Die!” He shouted. “I’ll Kill you!” 

 

Keith didn't doubt him as he escaped out of the castle, sprinting on foot and leaving all of his weapons, his scarf, his heart in Lance's room, where everything was so much easier and softer. 

  
He wanted to go back.

 

He knew he couldn't, though. It was over. Nothing good ever lasts. Especially not for someone like him.

 

It was raining, Keith dimly noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever People try to make it seem like Shiro doesn't have flaws, it kind of messes me up a little bit. Shiro is human, he has scars from his mistakes, both physically and mentally. He has issues, he has problems, and I hope it came off in this that even even Shiro cannot avoid depression and PTSD.


	11. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is Gone, Shiro is unhealthy, and Lance is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some deep ass soul searching. 
> 
> Youth- Daughter  
> OR  
> The Harold Song- Ke$ha

The only one who could finally manage to subdue Shiro from his frenzied state was Hunk, who eventually had to body slam the black knight into a wall, making him crumple into unconsciousness. Pidge used her wide range of connection to call in a Witch Doctor, a man named Crow. Ironically, he wasn't a Avior, Like Pidge, but a Draconian, a rare hybrid of Altean and Dracon, a species of dragons. The boy seemed unassuming, however, Just half a foot taller than Pidge with orange marks under his eyes. Big black braids fell over broad shoulders to his dark brown collarbones, and orange eyes peered at them with a kind of old Curiousity. In his hand he held a black staff, green orb resting on the top. “Let me see him.” His voice was soft and kind, and he stepped up to see Shiro, strapped to a table and frowned. 

 

“Galran magic.” He scowled, pulling his satchel up and pulling out different ingredients and instruments, Pestal and mini cauldron set down before he began working, green magic slithering out of his fingertips and moving the ingredients around. 

 

“Thank you, Crow.” Pidge's voice was soft before she turned to find Lance, who was sitting on the steps of the apothecary they had brought Shiro to, watching the rain. A dazed look sat on his face as she sat down next to him. “Hey. How you holding up?” 

 

“He was sent to  _ kill me _ .” Lance's voice was choked, as if he were losing his parents all over again. “He was sent to Altea to  _ kill  _ me, Pidge. What if he was faking it? What if he never liked me at all? If I was just a-”

 

Pidge stood up and grabbed his cheeks, smashing them together, her gold eyes sharp and focused on him. “I’m pretty sure that if he was trying to kill you, he had plenty of opportunities.” 

 

“Whuh do you meam?” Lance got out, eyes still wide with disbelief.

 

“You two slept together in the same bed. He killed three people for you. He could have killed you when he woke from poisoning! He had so many opportunities, but he took none of them.” Realisation dawned in Lance's eyes, and Pidge kept going. “He wouldn't hurt you now even if it meant choosing between living by killing you or dying, you absolute fucking  _ idiot _ .”

 

Lance managed out a hoarse laugh. “You can't call me an idiot. I’m a king.” 

 

Pidge smiled. “An idiot king, then.” She pulled Lance into a hug, the rain pouring down behind them not close enough to drown out Lance's weak, “Thank you.” 

 

A cough brought them from their bonding moment, and the two of them looked up to see a smiling Crow, eyes soft. “It's good to see you've changed after all these years, Pidgeon.” She groaned at the nickname, and he chuckled before continuing. “The poison in the arm was corrupting his mind and his body. We are lucky we stopped it soon enough, though we had to remove the arm. Hunk has started to work on a new one.”

 

Pidge nearly bursted away from Lance, eyes wide. “I’ll go help him!” She left into the apothecary, and Lance stood up, cracking his neck. “How is Shiro?” Lance asked, a different meaning in his words. 

 

Crow watched him almost thoughtfully. “Your highness, I am not the correct one you need to be asking. It is you who should be asking Shiro.”

 

Lance snorted and said softly, “You're very wise for a kid.” 

 

Crow furrowed his brow. “I am nine hundred and eighty two years old. I imagine I’m considered old in Altean years.” Lance sputtered out an apology with wide eyes, but Crow simply laughed, a soft sound. “Don't worry about it. All I ask is for you to call on me again, whenever you may need me. Pidgeon knows how.” He stepped out into the rain before Lance called out to him one more time. 

 

“So if Pidge is Pidgeon because of your name, why are you Crow? Because your hair is black?” 

 

Crow smiled almost sadly, slitted pupils downtrodden. “Because when I die, so does the last of the Draconians.” And with that, he transformed into a large black dragon, snapping his wings and leaving for home, Lance's bewildered and ashamed stare following him.

* * *

 

 

Shiro woke up feeling more refreshed than he could remember being for the last year and a half. He let himself sigh and tried to stretch, only to feel his body restrained. Immediately his brain started panicking, and he pulled at them, shouting and swearing until Hunk rushed into the room, eyes wide. “Whoa, hey! Shiro! Calm down!” large hands pressed him down and he almost snarled even more until he looked to his right, eyes widening. 

 

His Galra arm had been replaced with Altean Tech, humming a light blue colour and the colour of his own skin tone, taking his breath away. 

 

“It's pretty nice, huh?” Hunk said proudly, hands still on Shiro's chest. “Pidge made it mentally manipulatable, so if you wanted it to look like your normal hand, you could. It does everything the Galra arm does, but you know, poison you.” 

 

Shiro let his head jerk up. “Poison me?” 

 

Hunk frowned. “Yeah. You've been out for a week after Sendak visited.”

 

_ Keith revealed to be a Galran. _

 

_ Shiro's hand around Keith's throat.  _

 

_ Keith not fighting back.  _

 

_ Lance shouting for him to stop, please stop! _

 

_ Keith running, his throat marked with a near black handprint. _

 

_ Hunk slamming him into a wall _ . 

 

“Keith.” He jerked upwards, the straps still managing to hold. “Lance. Where are they?” 

 

Hunk studied him carefully, eyes not as warm as they were usually. “Keith hasn't come back. No one has seen him. Lance has been helping the Galran refugees into the city, and hasn't spoken to us since your arm got removed and fixed.” Hunk’s gaze hardened. “He’s been alone. He won't speak to me.” 

 

Shiro's gaze faltered. “I-I didn't mean-”

 

“You didn’t mean to hurt him, I know.” Hunk interrupted him. “But that doesn't change the fact that you  _ did _ . You hurt him badly, Shiro. You didn't tell him what was wrong, you didn't try and get help, you left him alone and made him think he just wasn't worth being told about it.” 

 

“That's… not true.” Shiro whispered, eyes wide. “I need to go see him.”

 

“No.” Hunk's voice was firm, and Shiro swallowed nervously. Sometimes he forgot about how strong and  _ cruel _ Hunk could be. “Not until Lance is done with his royal duties. Then he will rest, and then you will see him again. I’m sorry, Shiro, but you neglecting yourself forces me to take care of you. And I will.” Hunk removes the straps, weariness now settled on his shoulders. “But for now, prove that I can trust you and go to sleep, I’m gonna take a nap.” Hunk lumbered off to where a cot was set up and he flopped onto it, eyes shutting and sleep descending on him almost immediately. It occurred to Shiro that Hunk probably had stayed up the whole time to make sure Shiro didn't wake up alone. 

 

Good old Hunk, Shiro thought, as he too closed his eyes, descending into sleep as well.

* * *

 

 

Keith forgot what hunger tasted like. It clawed at his insides, making him shake and shiver, his ears pressed flat against his head.

 

He couldn't shift back. Whatever that Revealer did, it was permanent. He could never go back. 

 

The day it had happened, he had clawed his way over the walls into the forest behind the walls, racing though it. His throat  _ burned _ , and he knew that more than likely he was dead. But when he collapsed next to a lake and looked at his reflection, all he saw was the ugliest black handprint burned into his skin, making him gasp for breath as he became dizzy. 

 

_ “I’ll kill you!”  _

 

_ “Run!”  _

 

_ “It's not an issue here.” _

 

_ “You like that, huh?” _

 

_ “We’ll get through this together.”  _

 

Keith hated himself. He hated himself so much he wanted to tear at his own skin, rip it off and throw it away as if it were nothing more than clothes. And he tried, his claws digging into his skin but only drawing purple blood, making him gasp in pain. He curled up on himself as he cursed himself as much as he could, letting out a frustrated shout of agony. He was so, so happy. He was  _ happy,  _ for the first time in his life. He wasn't on the run, he had Lance, he had Shiro. And now he was alone. 

 

“Half breed scum.” He whispered to himself. “Better off dead in a ditch somewhere.” He ripped off his uniform, throwing it into the water, leaving him only in his pants and undershirt, streaked with his blood. “Waste of space.” His voice was soft, weak. “Undesirable. Useless.” 

 

_ “You don't count.” _ Lance's voice was so so soft in his mind, but fierce in their words.  _ “You. Don't. Count.” _

 

“Yes I do.” He felt himself reply, eyes falling shut.

* * *

 

 

He hid himself as best he could, a small little cave down by the Lake. Sometimes he could hear people walking by, but he only ever left the cage to either use the bathroom or eat glitterfish, the bitter memory of Shiro teaching him how to cook them raw in his mind. Shiro, who taught him what stars were. That you had to take your clothes off to swim. About moons. 

 

Keith looked up at them again, and the smallest one seemed even farther away from the rest, only a sliver of it left in the sky. 

 

Keith could feel himself fading too.

* * *

 

On day seven, he was found by a strange figure in a strange looking bird mask. “I’ve found you, Galra.” Their voice was soft, and Keith was immediately on edge, once again wishing he hadn't forgotten everything but his Khopesh, which he didn't deserve either. He didn’t reach for it, though, letting his eyes close. “I’m here to help.” 

 

“Get lost.” Keith's voice croaked after a week of silence. 

 

“I can get rid of your Galran shift forever.” The voice said softly, and Keith froze, eyes snapping open wide. “If you give me what I want.” 

 

“What do you want?” Keith rolled over quickly, wincing at all his self inflicted wounds as he stood up, breathing heavy. 

 

The masked man smiled before bringing up a small yellow square and shoving it into Keith's mouth, causing his whole body to slump into unconsciousness. “You.”

* * *

 

Keith woke up to a knife cutting across his wrist, and someone collecting the blood that oozed from the wound. He hissed, trying to pull his hand away, but failed. He blearily looked up and gasped, eyes wide as Haagar smiled toothily at him, like an angler fish that caught its prey. 

 

“Hello, half breed.” Sendak's voice was quiet as he stepped into the light of the room. He looked absolutely sadistic, eyes sharply focused on him. “It's good to see you again.” 

 

“Sendak-” Keith's whole body broke out into a sweat, and Sendak laughed. “Good to see you remember my name, because I sure know yours, Keith Kogane.” He let a claw cut Keith's shirt clean in half, revealing a scarred chest and heavy breaths. “I know about your shifting abilities, but what I didn't know until recently was where you got them from.” He leaned close until Keith stopped breathing. “Half Altean.” He pressed a huge clawed hand to Keith's throat, making it nearly impossible to breathe, choking on no air for a moment before he was released. “So, in light of this, Haagar has asked for a little... _ fun. _ ” 

 

“See, she and her druids had seen many types of beings, many many kinds. But never have they seen something quite like you.” Sendak let his claw cut into Keith's throat, drawing a clean line across it. Not deep enough to kill him, but enough to scar and scare the halfa beneath it. “So because you betrayed your entire race, and your  _ King,  _ you are hereby my property. Instead of the Games, you will be here, filling Haagar’s thirst for knowledge.” 

 

Sendak turned and left, waving back at him. “Make sure you let me know before you kill him.” And the door shut. 

  
Haagar’s smile was bright, eyes full of insane malice. “Hello, little one.” She purred. “Shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY GOREY


	12. All The Things You Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets tortured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREMELY GRAPHIC PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSICAL TORTURE DO NOT READ IF SQUEAMISH
> 
> She said- Inbirth is the song for this chapter. Seriously, it's essentially what Keith's mind is like.

Keith didn't know what day it was. Time flowed strangely when you were barely conscious most of the time.

 

They had started with hitting him in all of his cuts, seeing where he bruised the most and how long it took for him to heal. And then, they got _bored._

 

Turns out, Haagar is just a sadist.

 

_“You don't understand, do you?” Her voice was deceptively sweet as he choked under her hold, arms cuffed behind his back and her hand pushing down on his throat as hard as she could. “All those sweet little lies they told you, all those warm words, they were for the Altean, for Sir Kogane of Altea. Not for a lowdown little rat like you.”_

 

_She released him, and he wheezed out little sounds of agony as he breathed, unable to really stop them now. One of his eyes were swollen shut and his ears had been clamped down to his skull, as if he were a dog. It hurt. It hurt._

 

_Haagar suddenly hauled him up by his ears, legs dangling as he choked back a scream from the pain. He would not scream for her, he wouldn't._

 

_She frowned at his lack of noise, and let him crumple to the floor. “We’ll figure it out.” She smiled. “Eventually.”_

 

The door opened and the devil walked in again, yellow eyes shining. “Hello, Pet.” She never used his name unless she was referring to his Altean form, someone Keith almost didn't recognise anymore. “I’ve brought you a present.” His eyes widened as Satcla was thrown into the room, hands tied behind her back and her eyes wide in fear. She recognised him immediately and stilled, breath no longer leaving her. “Someone told us she knew about you since you were friends in the orphanage.”

 

“P-please!” Her voice cracked, eyes filled with tears. “I-I didn't! We were in the same orphanage, that's all! I- I have children, please, let me go! Please!” Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into the floor, bangs still floppy over her eyes. Some things never change.

 

And some things do, Keith numbly realized as Haagar shot Satcla through the skull, the mother dropping to the floor without another sound, eyes wide and mouth open.

 

“See, Pet? This is what happens when you let people close to you. You only bring death.”

 

_You can't break me._ He shouted in his mind. _You can't break me._

* * *

 

 

It was when they started examining him with magic that he began to crack. Physical torture wasn't new to him, he'd had many cuts and broken bones in his line of work. But this…

 

“King Lance, hm?” Haagar smiled as Keith struggled in his bonds, not caring how the spikes in the bindings cut into his skin and tore open the new scars. His eyes were wild as he was forced to relive the memory when Lance discovered him, watch them warp it to Lance screaming, Lance pulling back, Lance calling the guards for his execution.

 

They also relived meeting Shiro, who simply curled his lip into a sneer in disgust, called him stupid, refused to help him, left him to die. Got on a boat without him. Never looked back.

 

Keith let out a shuddering gasp at the pounding sensation in his head, the wild fear that he had locked away being blown wide open, it overloading his senses and he started shaking and trembling, eyes almost rolling back in his head. Haagar saw this, and let him drop to the floor. “Interesting.” she hummed, watching him gasp on the floor before turning around and leaving, reporting to Sendak with glee. “I found it, My King. The breaking point.”

 

Sendak smiled. No one would ever double cross him again. “Do it.”

* * *

 

 

Lance was distraught. He felt like his throat was closing up at all times of the day, a scream threatening to erupt from his mouth every time he inhaled.

 

Keith had not been found.

 

They had to call off the search to put more effort into regulating Galran immigration.

 

It had been two weeks.

 

Now he was laying in his bed, Shiro asleep on his stomach, breathing soft and steady. The paladin had come by a week ago, body weary and eyes full of apologies. When what was done to him was explained, Lance immediately forgave him, though Shiro did not believe he deserved it. It was his only comfort at night, Shiro's warmth next to him. The only thing that kept him from leaping out the window.

 

He too was about to fall into a fitful sleep when Allura slammed the door open, in her pajamas and cheeks flushed. Lance sat up so fast Shiro’s face fell right into his crotch, making the both of them stutter before focusing on Allura. “What? What's going on?”

 

There was a look of fear on her face as she spoke the words that made Lance’s world shift. “We know how to find Keith.”

* * *

 

 

The Galran seer was a small being, purple skin a lilac colour and eyes the colour of butterscotch. Blind, though she seemed not to be. She flicked her nervous gaze between the five of them there, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Shiro and Lance. “I have come to speak to the king.” Her voice was soft, that of a child's. “About Keith Kogane.”

 

“Yes. That’s me.” Lance stepped forward, eyes wide. “What can you tell me about his whereabouts?” When she didn't answer for a moment, his voice softened. “You will come to no harm here.”

 

“I know I will not, your majesty.” She shivered. “But I am not sure Keith Kogane will be alive by the time his location is discovered.” She took a step forward, and stretched out her hands. “Take one, your majesty, and Champion, you take another. You two are the connection needed to find him. But we must hurry.”

 

Shiro nodded, and took the Seer's hand, Lance doing the same. Soon darkness met them.

* * *

 

_It was dark. Lance could barely see, but he could hear ragged breathing. He looked around, and suddenly a room came into view, making Lance's heart stop._

 

_Keith. On the ground, naked. His head was hung low, and he was covered head to toe in bruises and cut wounds and burn marks. One eye was swollen shut, and his ears were bloody with the spiked clamps on them. His tail had patches of fur cut clean off, it limply resting next to him. Lance could see two sharp scars on his neck, one that looked like a hand, and another one that looked like his neck had been sliced clean open. He didn't seem to be breathing._

 

_Someone entered the room, and Lance held his breath as he recognised Sendak and Haagar, both who looked smug. “The time has come.” Sendak said, gripping Keith's chin and yanking it upward, licking the side of his face that was heavily bruised. “Haagar will finish with you today, and by the next sunset, you'll be the perfect example to anyone else that defies me.”_

 

_Keith weakly snarled at Sendak, but it did nothing as he just dropped the Galra, making him cry out in pain as he hit the ground. “Make it hurt.” He said to the witch, who nodded happily. The door shut, and she turned to Keith._

 

_“Our time has been fun, little halfa.” She purred, lifting him into a blood covered chair and locking him in. “But today's our last playtime together.”_

 

_“You can't break me.” He snarled with a cough, blood dripping from his lip as he fought to the bitter end._

 

_Haagar simply smiled, purple mist enveloping her. “Ah, but it won't be me that will.”_

 

_When it dispersed, Keith's eyes widened._

 

_“Sh-shiro? Lance?”_

 

_The two men stood in front of Keith, and Lance felt his breath leave him. They were exact doppelgangers pulled from Keith's mind, nothing giving away their falsehood._

 

_Shiro cocked a hip, human hand resting on it. His eyes were cold, and Keith swallowed weakly. “Haagar. This won't work.” Keith tried to bite out, but failing._

 

_“Haagar isn't here.” The clone of Lance hummed as he took a step forward, pulling out a red Stiletto dagger. “Only us, the people you betrayed.” He twirled it in his hands and slowly cut it across Keith's collarbone, making Keith stifle a noise in pain._

 

_“I should have killed you in that forest.” Shiro's voice echoed in the room, and Keith's eyes widened at the confession, gasping as Lance cut another line on his skin, spelling out a word. Shiro stepped forward and grasped his throat, bionic hand glowing purple as it tightened, strangling Keith. The halfa went rigid before going limp as his air was cut off. “Galra are vile and disgusting creatures, and I should have known immediately what you were.”_

 

_“It wasn't your fault, Shiro.” Lance called as he dug in the knife a little too deep. “He's such a good liar. Pretending to love us. Pretending to care.”_

 

_“I-I wasn't lying.” Oh, Keith was teetering, about to fall. “It was true. I wasn't lying to you. Please.” Shiro's grip tightened, and Keith couldn't speak anymore._

 

_“Another lie.” Lance sighed, pulling away. “Shiro.” His voice was dark. “Punish him.”_

 

_Shiro's grin was dark as he released Keith, punching him hard in the face, watching him fall to the ground with a clatter. He went down on his knees and refused to let up, raining down punches and kicks and at one point his bionic fingers turned into claws and blood soon covered his fingers. Keith didn't make a single noise, but as Shiro let up and pulled his chair back into a sitting position, the word 'LIAR’ was carved into his collarbone, dripping blood. Keith was twitching and shivering, dizziness threatening to overwhelm him._

 

_“Eyes up, please.” Lance lightly slapped his cheek and oh so obediently, Keith did as told just to feel Lance plunge the dagger into Keith's back, finally making the assassin let out a blood curdling scream that rattled the Real Lance's whole body._

 

_“You stabbed us in the back, Keith.” Lance whispered into his ear, blood dripping from both his and Keith's mouths as doppelganger Lance slowly disappeared. “You killed us.”_

 

_“No no no nonononono I’m sorry I’m-” Keith hiccuped, eyes wide as he choked on his blood, tears rolling down his cheeks as Lance turned into a dead body right before his eyes. “PleASE! LANCE! PLEASE! I’M SORRY!”_

 

_“You did this to us, Half breed bastard.” Shiro growled, the scar across his nose dripping as it reopened. “You ruined us. We were happy. We were happy, and you ruined it.” Doppelganger Shiro took hold of the dagger and twisted, making Keith let out a shriek of pain, sobbing into his own lap as his hands strained against the chair. “You’re worth less than dirt.”_

 

_“I know, I know I know SHiro I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn't meant to.” Keith's voice was weak, wracked with pain. “I’m less than dirt. I’m nothing. I don't deserve anything. I KNOW.”_

 

_Shiro's voice was soft, almost kind. “You learned that too late, Kogane.” And his mirage turned into a corpse, Keith unable to look at anything else before screaming once again, eyes wide and full of tears as he wailed their names, blood spilling from his mouth with each breath he took._

 

**_Enough._ **

* * *

 

 

They were pulled away from the Seer's hands who looked grim. Lance was gasping for air, face wet streaked with tears and sobbing for breath. He covered his face with his hands, and nearly shouted in a hysterical voice, “WE HAve to FIND KEITH. NOW.”

 

Allura touched his shoulder. “What happened?” Lance could only pull away, racing towards his room to change into armor, eyes red brimmed with rage.

 

“They broke him.” Everyone turned to Shiro, whose eyes were wide open. “They used his memories against him, and they _broke_ him. Some of the words they used were my actual own, before I knew what he was.” He choked on a breath. “He thinks we blame him. For everything.”

 

Hunk's eyes were calm, but the chair he was holding onto was bent in half. “We have to go get him.” He said quietly, Pidge and Allura nodding with them. “Where is he.”

 

“The same room that they made me into what I was.” Shiro said with tightly concealed fear. “The Druid's experimental room in Zarkon.”

 

Allura stepped up. “We must go now. Depending on his condition, he will probably be dead within the hour.” Everyone nodded, and Shiro clenched his new arm. “We must depart now.”

 

Lance appeared in his blue and white armor, determination set on his face as he put his bow on his back. “Altea is at war with Sendak, King of Zarkon, And Haagar, the witch. Not the Galran race. Shiro.” Lance's eyes were dark. “You have the mission of assassinating the King. Show no mercy.”

 

Shiro kneeled, fully intending to complete this mission. “Yes, your majesty.”

  
He would not let Keith go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro will have his revenge. You can count on it. 
> 
> Keith might not survive, though.


	13. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura depart on a rescue mission and maybe, just maybe, a suicide mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the showdowns! Let's see what happens

Shiro never thought he'd be here again. The city of Zarkon was quiet as they descended in from the Sky Crater (Lance had told him about how Keith would spend all his time there as a kid, and Shiro's crushing guilt grew.) on Crow's back. Pidge had called him silently, and he had appeared, a grim look in his citrus eye as he shifted and flew them in the shroud of darkness to the city, landing on the outskirts. “It is… Silent.” He whispered, teeth slurring his words slightly. “It smells of blood.”

 

Shiro could only agree, all too familiar with the smell of it littering the floor. It seemed to be deserted, as if everyone left for the surface. Even the ceiling dwellers were gone, no life around. “Something's wrong.”

 

“There are a lot of things wrong right now.” Lance's voice was dark, and Shiro actually flinched. “We’re on a mission. Shiro. Tell where Hunk and Pidge should go to extract Keith. Allura, you'll come with me to track down Haagar.”

 

Shiro flinched. “What? Lance, no! Did you see what she can do? What she's capable of?”

 

“Yes. And it's time she knew what I am capable of.” Lance could not be swayed, Shiro saw that now. “Crow. Will you be willing to wait for us here?”

 

The dragon’s head bowed. “Yes.”

 

Lance looked back at Shiro, eyes hard. Shiro had frankly never been _scared_ of Lance, but right now, if he didn't know him, he’d be running the opposite way. “Let's get going.”

* * *

 

 

The gladiator Ring was massive, shaped as an oval and completely stained different shades of blood, cleaners giving up years ago on getting the stain out. They all stalked through it, and Shiro led them to a gate. “Hunk.”

 

Hunk nodded, and with a grip as tight as steel, he raised the gate, letting everyone pass through it before barely managing to get under it himself. “Gotcha. Everyone got the weapons I made them?”

 

Apparently, Hunk during these two weeks had been nonstop forging, trying to get his mind off of the whole situation. He had made Lance new arrows, Allura got an electric whip, Pidge got throwing knives that returned to her holsters, and Shiro… well Shiro got a whole new arm.

 

Everyone nodded, and Lance turned to everyone, smile soft on his face. “Okay. We all know where we’re going, right?” Another group nod. “Okay. I trust in all of you.” His voice wobbled slightly. “I didn't order any of you to be here, and yet you are. Thank you.”

 

Pidge snorted. “You thought. I’m not letting you get all the glory.” But her eyes were smiling. She took Hunk's hand and pulled him towards where the holding cells were, and Lance turned to Shiro. “Do you know where to find your mark?”

 

Shiro nodded, eyes dark. “Yes, I do.”

* * *

  


Hunk, for one, had never smelled so much blood in his life. It tinged the air and made it sour, putrid. He gagged several times and for once, Pidge didn't make fun of him for it. They followed the map they had made carefully, and by the time they got to the door, Pidge was visibly sweating buckets, feathers shivering.

 

The smell behind the door. It was _awful_. “Hunk.” She choked, stepping aside for him. Nodding, he braced a shoulder and slammed into it, making it fly off the hinges.

 

There was a steel table, a bright examination light, and laying on his side, hilt sticking out of his right shoulder, was Keith.

 

Pidge nearly launched herself at him, holding back her gagging as much as she could, gingerly touching his shoulder. “Keith. Keith. It’s me. Pidge.” She oh so slowly moved to the front of his body before gasping. “Oh god.”

 

Keith looked like someone had ripped him apart in some genetic experiment. Patches of purple were all over him, his claws were out on one hand, and his teeth were sharp. His face was still pale and framed by black hair, but his ears were out, and underneath his eyes were two bloodred marks of an Altean.

 

_An Altean._

 

“HUNK.” She gasped, and the giant took in a breath, a 'oh what the fuck-’ following it. “He’s- He’s Altean. I thought he was half human.”

 

“Humans can't shift like he can, Pidge. And neither can Galrans.” Hunk's voice was soft as he ran a hand through Keith's hair before checking for a pulse. For a moment, hope was fading.

 

Then ever so slightly, his pulse moved. “He's alive.” Hunk gasped. “Barely. So, so barely. We need to get him out of here _now_.”

 

“How do we move him without hurting him more?” Pidge's voice was full of anxiety.”

 

“We can't.” Was Hunk's grim reply as he released Keith from his handcuffs, lifting him as gently as he could from the chair and the whine of noise he made almost made Hunk’s heart crush in on itself. “We need to get him to Crow. NOW.”

* * *

  


Lance let his instincts push him in the right direction, feeling the tingle of tainted magic, something his mama always told him about. It was acrid, like rusted metal and death. He knew it was her.

 

Also, when she jumped down at him from a floor of stairs under the coliseum, that was a good hint too.

 

Allura shouted and lashed her whip, Haagar avoiding it with a laugh. “Well, if it isn't the little _king_ in my midst.” She faux bowed, eyes sadistic. “It's an honour, your majesty.”

 

“It's no honour.” Lance snarled, bow knocked in a heartbeat, eyes sharp and jaw clenched. “You will _die_ here. Alone. And afraid.”

 

Haagar laughed. “Is this about the little pet? I can bring him here if you want. Let you see what work I've done on him.”

 

“Don't bother.” He snarled, and released.

* * *

  


Sendak lived right by the Elevator to the surface, Shiro remembered.

 

_Dashing for the closing doors, guards heard shouting as he sprinted through them with wide eyes. Sendak staring at him through the glass doors of a house before turning away, Shiro sagging with a wheeze._

 

 _He was free_.

 

“I knew you would return to me.” Sendak's voice was smug, assuming, and Shiro bit down a snarl. “They all do. They can't stay away from bloodshed. Though by the looks of it, it seems you're _willing_ to kill this time.”

 

“Yeah.” Shiro assented, hand glowing a bright blue. “Just this once.”

* * *

  


Lance had to admit, the bitch was _fast_ . She kept zigzagging through his arrows, Allura's whip hitting her a few times, but not enough to stun or deter. With every step she made, she was gaining on them. Lance felt his teeth grit, sweat pouring down his temple. _He could not die here_.

 

Something shot past him and Allura gasped, eyes flashing yellow before collapsing to the ground, Haagar's cruel laugh ringing through the air. Allura stood back up and as if she were possessed, she sprinted towards Lance, whip at the ready. “ALLURA!”

 

Haagar was cackling as Allura slashed her whip at Lance, him barely avoiding it. He kept taking steps back, and he took one step too far, making him hit a wall.

 

The whip descended, and Lance cried out as it cut down his left brow and over his cheekbone, blood immediately dripping from it. Allura paused, trying to fight it, and Haagar laughed again before-

 

She gasped, hands clutching her own throat almost gently, as if she didn't understand what was happening. Then it fell on her as Lance stood up, eyes glowing a neon hue of _blue_. “You made a mistake, witch.” Lance murmured, eyes cold and chilling Haagar to her bones.

 

“A-An Altean with an Neptunian gene? They died out long ago! Impossible!” She felt the blood in her body, in her eyes, in her mouth, shift to her throat, clogging it. She choked again, no more words coming out as her eyes rolled back in her head. Allura managed to break free of her power, and watched only in horror as Lance killed the most powerful witch in the world, with only a flick of a wrist.

 

Haagar's body collapsed to the ground, and after swaying for a while, so did Lance. “Lance!”

* * *

 

 

Shiro had dreamed of this moment. Fighting Sendak with all that he had, getting the opportunity to destroy the man that put him through so much pain, put an entire city through so much pain. Sendak tried to land a punch but Shiro was a smaller target than Sendak had fought in a long time. Shiro easily found weak spots, but Sendak could easily send him flying with that arm of his.

 

“You were the best.” Sendak snarled as he manages to grab Shiro's human hand, throwing him into a wall. “You were our _strongest_!”

 

Shiro fell to the ground, coughing up blood but not giving up. He looked at his new arm, that glowed with potential. Hunk said he had souped it up, and Shiro was about to see how much.

 

Sendak charged again, and this time Shiro was ready. He ran towards him as well, and instead of engaging, he slid on his knees past the hit, making Sendak stumble. And in one quick move, he heated his arm up to the highest it could go, and _slammed_ it into Sendak's stomach, destroying the armor guarding his flesh.

 

It was quiet, Sendak's death. No roaring, no yelling, no screaming. Just Sendak looking like _he_ was the one that won. “I am the victor, Champion.” He slurred, eyes dimming.

 

“I-How are _you_ the winner?!” Shiro shouted, eyes dark. “I _killed_ you!”

 

Sendak's smile widened as he laughed out, “Exactly.” Before collapsing onto his side, the glow of his artificial eye gone.

 

Shiro paused a moment, brow furrowed as he examined the purple blood on his hands. He gasped.

 

_I’ll never be a killer like you._

 

_We shall see, champion. We shall see._

 

Shiro wanted to scream, the blood on his hands almost scalding to his skin.

* * *

 

 

When they all converged, Victory was the last thing on their mind. Pidge's voice was trembling as Lance and Allura got back, Crow shifted into Altean form as he tended to Keith.

 

_Keith._

 

“I can smell her on you from here.” Crow's voice was dark, even slightly afraid as green mist enveloped Keith's body. “Do not come over here. It will not help him.”

 

“But-” Lance almost tried to argue, but one look from the Witch Doctor had him shutting his mouth. “How is he?” He asked instead.

 

Crow frowned, biting his lip. Lance’s breath caught as he spoke. “Bad. I am not sure how much I can do. In this state, he has to pull himself into consciousness. There isn't much I can do other than heal as much of him as I can.”

 

“He’s Altean, Lance.” Pidge's voice was breathless, and Lance almost too easily noticed how red her eyes were. “He has red marks.”

 

Lance's eyebrows raised to his hairline. “What? A Galtean? That's new.”

 

“Coming from you, what else can faze me.” Allura's voice was calm, but her eyes held caution, especially after what she saw.

 

When Shiro showed up, battered and bruised but _alive_ , Lance threw his arms around him, hugging him tight and shuddering in his arms. “We all made it.” He whispered.

 

“Yeah.” Shiro's voice was barely a whisper as he replied. “We did.”

* * *

 

 

The ride back to the castle was quiet. Hunk held Keith in his arms, humming lullabies to the barely moving boy in his arms.

 

He looked tiny and frail in the Giant's arms, Shiro realized. It was a fact he seemed to forget a lot. He wondered if Keith would resent them when he woke up.

 

 _If he wakes up_.

 

Shiro clenched his hands into fists, looking down at the ocean they were soaring above. It glittered with the moons resting above them all.

 

The Panther was in the sky.

* * *

 

_“Keith?” A soft voice called to him, and he could feel his drifting stop, if only for a moment. “Keith, are you there?”_

 

_“Who are you?” He called back, eyebrows furrowed. Why couldn't his body move? What was happening?_

 

_“Unimportant. I need you to listen carefully, okay?” Keith felt his conscious nod, and the voice continued. “I need you to wake up. I need you to open your eyes. There are people waiting for you. You can't die yet.”_

 

_Keith felt himself go cold, felt himself slipping away. “I-Lance, He’s a prince. Shiro's a guardian, a Paladin I’m… I’m nothing-”_

 

 _“Keith Geyong Kogane.” The voice scolded, and he shrunk back. “You are a knight. You are the first Galran Altean this universe has ever seen. Don't_ **_ever_ ** _define yourself by someone else's rules. You better wake up, and you better live.”_

 

_“Wait- how did you know my middle name?” His eyebrows furrowed._

 

_If it could, the voice smiled. “Lucky guess. Go. Be great.”_

 

_“Wait, Hey!"_

_Darkness swallowed him, and he heard no more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who the heck that was.


	14. Moondust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith ==> Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last Chapter! i just wanted to deeply thank ALL of you for reading this. I loved writing this, and I loved all the criticisms that were bestowed upon me. You are all too kind to me, and without you I probably would have dropped this at chapter two. The next chapter will have the wedding, and maybe some tender loving sex for our precious boys. (Hint: Keith will get SPOILED)
> 
> Songs for this chapter:   
> Truce- 21 Pilots  
> House of Gold-21 Pilots

Keith gasped awake, his whole body on fire as his eyes flickered around wildly. His breathing was erratic as he felt panic rush over the pain he felt. He looked around and saw he was in… a white room, the wild beeping he was hearing was his own heartbeat. 

 

He swallowed weakly. Where was he? 

 

In the corner, a figure was resting, and Keith dimly recognised the patch of white hair highlighting his scarred face.  _ Shiro. _

 

Wild threads of fear cut through him, and he tried to lift himself, but cried out in pain as he realized one of his legs were broken, and probably several of his ribs. He could feel himself hyperventilating, and the beeping of the heart monitor had Shiro's head snapping up out of his sleep. When their eyes met, Keith let out a noise that almost sounded like a wheeze, trying to move away from the Paladin. 

 

Shiro stood up and rushed over, Keith making an even louder frightened noise, which broke Shiro's heart. “Keith?” The man in question flinched, and Shiro swallowed weakly. “Keith. You're safe. I won't- I won't hurt you.” Keith didn't respond, only letting his bangs hide his face as much as he could. “Keith, please.” 

 

“Go away, Shiro.” Keith's voice was quiet, weak, and so unlike the assassin Shiro knew and grew to love and care for. “I know what you think of me.” 

 

“No, you don't.” Shiro's harsh tone made Keith flinch, and Shiro stopped himself before continuing, voice quieter. “You knew what I thought about Galrans. Thought. You're not completely Galran, and even if you were, I couldn't hate you.” 

 

“You tried to kill me.” Keith's voice cracked, and Shiro's eyes drew to Keith's bandaged neck, the guilt crushing into the taller man's chest and ripping apart his insides at Keith's morose tone. “You should have.” 

 

“I did. But I- The arm I had. Haagar had made it to hold poison. It would have killed me if Hunk hadn't removed it.” Keith's eyes shot up and Shiro's breath paused at purple eyes now flecked with gold, something ethereal and beautiful, despite the fear in them. “I would  _ never _ hurt you, Keith. Never on purpose.” 

 

Keith's breathing was unsteady, stare flickering between Shiro's eyes as if he expected to be laughed at, harassed for believing Shiro’s words, beaten down into submission again. Instead of saying anything, he shakily let his hand twitch towards where Shiro's was resting on the bed, fingers trembling as Keith's instincts told him to not  _ do this don't let him have this power over you DON'T-  _

 

Shiro's fingers were cool as they curled around his own, thumb rubbing the back of his hand as Keith tried to take steady breaths. “I-I’m-” He managed to get out, closing his eyes. “I’m glad I’m still… Likeable.” His voice was soft, eyes closing.  

 

Shiro smiled softly, wanting so, so bad to kiss Keith's taut lips, make them relax and hear Keith's warm voice saying his name. “Just so you know, Keith…” Shiro's tone was playful. “I absolutely adore your ears.” 

 

Keith's head snapped up, and his free hand flew to his head as he felt his Galra ears sticking up from his head. His eyes widened and he tried to yank himself away but Shiro's grip was firm. “I-what-” His hands were still pale, how were they still  _ out _ -

 

Someone stepped into the room and Keith nearly gave himself whiplash as he saw Lance walk into the room. “Keith!” He beamed, immediately banging his hip on the table by the door, and his smile turned into a scowl as he swore angrily. He looked at the bewildered galran and shrugged. “Depth perception is off.”

 

Lance had a medical patch over his eye, and a small row of stitches on the left side of his mouth, a thin line down. Keith felt his heart seize in his throat, and Lance let a smile take over his features as he sat on the opposite side of the bed with a little bit of maneuvering. “Haagar got a little slice in, but I got her in the end. And the mouth thing was because I accidentally fell off Crow and sliced up my lip.” He winced as his talking pulled the stitches slightly. “I’ll figure out a cooler story for it some other time.”

 

Keith's eyes could not get any bigger. “You fought her?!? Lance, do you know what she could have-”

 

“-Done to me? Yeah, you sound just like Shiro.” Lance grumbled, pouting. “But here I am. Alive and well! And so are you.” Lance's face crumpled softly, and before Keith could say anything, Lance spoke. “Keith. We saw what she did to you. A seer helped us find you, but we saw Haagar morph into us.” 

 

Keith flinched again, ears flat against his head.  _ “Oh.” _

 

Lance shook his head, eye fierce. “Don't you 'oh’ me. What you saw was a  _ lie _ . I don't hate you. I could  _ never  _ hate you. Even the shock of your original intent that day could not make me hate you.” 

 

“I was paid to kill you.” Keith whispered, the dark feeling flooding his head again, pulling away from Shiro's grip. “I-”

 

Shiro's grip tightened and Lance leaned in closer, Keith trying to scoot back as far as he could but unable to get anywhere, thanks to the injuries. “Keith.” Lance's voice cracked. “When I thought you were dead, I was ready to die myself.” Shiro shot him a look, but Lance continued. “I need you like I need  _ air _ , Keith. Don't ever think otherwise.” 

 

Shiro coughed and Lance looked over at him, and the darkness in his eyes made it difficult for Lance to look into them. “I know what Lance is saying is intense, Keith.” Shiro murmured. “But we  _ do  _ want you with us. By our side.” 

 

Keith bit the inside of his cheek. “Even like this? I can't figure out how to shift back anymore. I’m stuck as this… Altean-Galran freak mix.” 

 

Lance laughed and gently took Keith's other hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it. “Sometimes the mixes are better than the originals.”

* * *

  
  


Keith was told what happened from each person's perspective, Hunk claiming he was ready to cry when he told the story, though tears were already streaming down his face. He had brought in cake, Altean recipes, and even his own mother's stew. Keith loved it. 

 

Pidge explained what happened to him genetically, how the extreme stress brought out his Altean and Galran instincts to survive. Alteans have two hearts, while Galrans only have one. Haagar had stabbed him where his Galran heart should have been, but instead she only stabbed muscle. His Galran genetics morphed his back and his bones, making the skin tough and the bones stronger.  _ 'Essentially, _ ’ She had said with an interested little smile,  _ 'You're like a super Galtean.’ _

 

Allura had visited him twice, one just helping him do basic things (Ex. Get dressed, practice walking) and the second time to explain what happened to Lance. 

 

“Apparently, the Neptunian gene was said to die out thousands of years ago. The ability to manipulate any kind of liquid.” Her eyes were downcast, serious. “It almost killed him.”

 

Keith swallowed, his quickly healing limb aching at the thought. “And his eye?”

 

Allura's eyes were filled with shame. “Haagar, she controlled me, and I slashed him. We don't know if what I did blinded him yet.” Her voice was morose, and Keith took her hand. 

 

“Haagar forced you. It doesn't matter. It was her, not you.” 

 

Allura nodded, and she looked up at Keith. “You should probably tell that to Shiro, too. He still thinks he was too weak to stop it.” She stood up, ignoring Keith's protesting noises. “You get out of the hospital tomorrow, just in time to attend mine and Pidge's wedding.”

 

“It's Yule? Already?” Keith looked at the window, where strange flecks of white floated down to the ground beneath them. “What is that?”

 

Allura hummed. “Snow. Ask Lance what a snowman is. You won’t regret it.” The door to the room opened, and Shiro and Lance entered, Lance’s eyes both beaming at Keith, the one with the scar two shades brighter. “Ah, talk about timing.” She hummed, clapping the both of them on the shoulders, Lance wincing. “Keith needs to sleep, so you two better be fast.” With that, she shut the door, leaving the three of them. 

 

Keith felt his eyes fall before making them rise again, trying  _ so  _ hard to remember that it was  _ okay,  _ they were  _ okay _ and they loved him. 

 

They loved him. Keith felt his face flush. 

 

“Aw, look at him. We haven't even said anything yet.” Shiro teased, and Lance snorted. “Can you imagine his reaction later on?”

 

“Oh, I'm willing to place bets.” Lance laughed, plopping on the left side of the bed. Shiro sat on the right, both smiling brightly. “Soooooooooooooo,” Lance drawled out, and Shiro elbowed him. “Do you like my scar?” 

 

Judging by the way Keith's face flushed a deep red at it, that was a 100%  _ yes _ . “It looks… nice.” Lance licked his upper lip, the smaller one on the left side of his mouth highlighted at the movement, and Keith flushed even brighter. “Um. Yeah.”

 

Shiro's laugh broke Keith's stare, and he looked at the eldest man, who’s cheeks were warm with happiness. Keith felt a surge of bravery, and he let his hand push into Shiro's cheek, letting out a quiet breath as Shiro leaned into it, eyes soft and smiling. 

 

“Shiro loves you, baby.” Lance's voice was teasing as Shiro turned his head and kissed Keith's palm before pulling away, pulling out a large clothing cover. “And so do I. So get up, I know the quintessence healed up your leg and ribs enough for you to walk.” 

 

Keith huffed out a laugh and threw off his covers, getting on his feet with slight nervousness as he wobbled like a newborn deer. He was only in red boxers, so his legs were completely visible, covered in purple freckles. Lance had jokingly called them spots, like a cheetah. Shiro had called them space hickeys. Apparently the two of them enjoyed seeing Keith turn as red as his markings: they had a tally. Lance was winning by two. 

 

He made his way over to where the other two stood, and he looked at the covered hanger. “What is this?” 

 

“Open it.” Lance was practically bouncing, Shiro's arms crossed with a crinkle of a smile. “I had it especially made for you.” 

 

Keith’s brow furrowed, but he pulled the zipper down, eyes blinking owlishly at the three piece tuxedo resting on the hangar. A double breasted pocket rested on the left side and the lapels were soft to the touch. The suit itself was such a deep red it was almost black, the colour showing up more in the light. The shirt was black, and the bow tie was white, tuxedo vest matching. “I-What? What is this for?” 

 

“The wedding! We had to get you a suit. Hopefully it'll  _ suit _ your tastes,” Lance snorted at his own pun, and Shiro rolled his eyes. “But yeah. Also!” 

 

He pulled out two pillows and a large mink blanket, grinning at Keith's bewildered state. “Um… Thanks?” 

 

Lance laughed and stepped closer to the bed, pressing a few buttons and making it expand into a king sized mattress. “No, not for you! For us! Slumber party!” 

 

“In better terms…” Shiro turned to smile at Keith, who's ears were flicking in confusion. “Lance has missed sleeping next to you. Even though you've only done it twice.” 

 

“His ears are soft and tickle me in my sleep! And he's super clingy!” Lance calls as he sets up the blanket and pillows, stripping down to his boxers and flopping on the right side, patting the two empty spots next to him. 

 

Shiro hummed and stepped towards Keith. “This  _ is  _ okay, right?” Shiro's eyes were casted down, guilt still lingering. “I won't push you into anything you don't want to do.” 

 

Keith felt his chest ease slightly of the knot inside of it as he nodded, taking Shiro's metal hand, leading him to the bed. “Yeah.” He murmured. “It’s fine.” 

* * *

  
  
When Allura came back to kick them out, she found all three of them cuddled together, Keith squished between the King and the Paladin. Keith's face was squished against Shiro's bicep, Lance had thrown a leg over the other two, and Shiro had a firm hold on Lance's back. They looked a mess, but as Keith's tail curled around Lance's thigh and his ears were relaxed in happiness, there was little Allura could do but shut the door with a tiny smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading! I love all of you.


	15. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, guys! I honestly had a wonderful experience with all of you. I read all of your comments, and I will always look at this story and smile because I managed to make something as great as this for you all! I'd like to put a Special thanks in for my good friend @Shiirogxne on twitter, and StarryEyedEm, for their help and support in my writing of this. I'm planning to write another one kind of like this, but In a Pirate or a Demigod AU! So I would love to see you all there. Thank you once again, and here is the last chapter of 'Love Like You'!

“In this grand new era of peace, where the Galran people and the people of Altea can live harmoniously, there has never been a more beautiful time for a wedding.” Lance spoke to all in the church, Keith barely managing to keep his eyes open. Apparently this was one of the  _ old  _ wedding traditions, which took a while. They had been standing up and sitting constantly, and even Shiro was getting tired. He was Pidge's Man of honour, and… and Keith was Allura's. 

 

_ “Why me?” He asked in bewilderment that morning, eyes wide and ears flat. “I don't know how a wedding works! What do I do? I don't have to do anything, right?” His ears were flickering wildly as he tried not to pull his hair out at the sudden stress.  _

 

_ Allura simply laughed, taking his hand in her white gloved one, her strapless heartline ballgown making her positively glow. Her hair was up in a bun, little ringlets adorning the apples of her cheeks. “Keith. All you have to do is stand there and look pretty. It won't be hard for you.” _

 

_ Keith’s cheeks tinged a slight pink, and Allura laughed. “See, that's how it goes! Just be shy and blush, and maybe we get to see Lance forget his lines.”  _

 

Lance did. Just once, though, but it was enough to satisfy Allura, her winking at Keith. Hunk was the ring bearer, white ivory rings with green and pink diamonds embedded into them. Tears were streaming down his face wildly as Lance continued eagerly, ready to get to the after party. 

 

Pidge looked stunning in a bespoke suit, black with green trim and a white shirt with green bowtie. Her wings fluttered proudly behind her, happy she had chosen the right mate. There hadn't really been much of a theme for the wedding, so it was just a festival of colour. Keith's hair was slicked back, though he hated it, and though he wanted to remove the bandages on his neck, the haunting thought Shiro would have to stare at it during the whole thing made him pause. 

 

Shiro was wearing a pure black three piece suit, broad shoulders and small waist filling it out perfectly. His small patch of hair was pulled back, and Shiro's eyes were lined elegantly, gaze on the ground. He was gorgeous. 

 

“Pidge Holt, of the planet Avior and the royal family of Holt, do you take Princess Allura, fairest of all, to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

 

Pidge almost shot him a look, but Allura's soft gaze full of nothing but love stopped her. She swallowed nervously, wings fluttering in the traditional jewelry she was wearing on her wings, draped in light gold rope, to signify bonding herself. “I do.”

 

Lance cracked a wild grin, and turned to Allura. “And do you, Allura, my dearest cousin and friend, take Pidge Holt to be your wife?”

 

Allura's smile was radiant. “Yes. I Do.”

 

Lance's smile widened across his face, and he raised his hands in the air. “By the power vested in me by the people-” everyone looked up in surprise. “I now pronounce you wife and wife.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “You may now kiss the bride.” 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes and with a flap of her wings, made herself eye to eye with Allura, her hands resting on her now wife's cheeks before pulling her into a kiss, Allura pulling Pidge in by the waist. The crowd erupted into cheers, including Lance and Shiro. Even Keith seemed to be clapping, soft smile on his face. 

 

“Now!” Lance’s face turned mischievous. “Time to crack open the cellars, and have ourselves a good old time!” The roar of the wedding group grew, and Coran swallowed, Keith hearing him making a request for the tiny glasses. 

* * *

  
  


The Dance floor, no surprise, was Lance's favourite place to be. Music blasted from all corners of the room, and Lance was breakdancing in the middle. Everyone at least a little bit tipsy, Allura spinning Pidge in the air before gasping as she shouted, “I STILL HAVE THE BOUQUET!” And promptly threw it instead of waiting for a proper crowd to form. It landed in Keith's lap, and he looked at it, confused. He turned to Shiro, whose face flushed as he saw the flowers. “Shiro?” Keith inquired, making the taller man blush more. Keith, finding this interesting, took the bouquet in both hands, staring at Shiro. “How do I look?” 

 

The effect was immediate. As Keith learned that day, Shiro was a full body blusher, his pupils fat and breathing slightly shallow. Almost concerned, Keith's ears flicked to the side, eyebrows furrowed. “Shiro? It was just a joke, are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah.” Shiro managed to get out, rubbing his temples, eyes closed. “Yeah. Um. The bouquet means that if you catch it, you're the next one to get married.”

 

Keith examined it with surprise. “Is it like fortune telling?” Does it tell me who I’ll get married to?” 

 

Shiro shook his head and quickly swallowed a dark brown liquid, gently putting it down. “Uh, no. It doesn't, but it’s more like a good omen.” 

 

“Haaaaaaaaaaay, you two?” The King of Altea wobbled over, tan cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. He saw the bouquet in Keith's hands and his eyes brightened. “Perfect.” He slurred. “Now we can get married.” 

 

Keith couldn't help but laugh. “Me? Get married?” He couldn't even  _ imagine _ walking the aisle, let alone have someone to say  _ I do _ to. “I doubt that will happen.” 

 

“Not if me n’ Shiro get there first.” Lance's drunken ramblings made Keith laugh before they sunk in. What?

 

“Lance.” Shiro's voice was a warning that Lance inherently ignored.

 

“Do you know how hard it is to make this man blush?” Lance leaned on Keith's shoulder and jabbed a thumb at Shiro, who indeed was still a rosy pink. “It takes talking about you in a dress to get it  _ really  _ going-”

 

“Lance!” Shiro growled, and the King finally got the hint, his mouth shutting with an audible  _ click _ . 

 

“Is that true, Shiro?” Keith asked, brow furrowed. 

 

“Um.” Shit, was Shiro really stuttering? “Yeah. Like… like really lowkey?” Lance snorted, and Shiro rolled his eyes. “Like you're so small but really strong and just… delicate fabric on you is like…” Shiro's hands flailed in the air. “It's nice.” 

 

Lance leaned in to kiss the tip of Keith's ear before whispering, “Shiro looks pretty good in it himself. And so do I.” 

 

Keith choked on his own spit, now getting red himself. “o-oh.” 

 

“LANCE!” A drunken Allura called out, and the boy wonder perked like a Labrador. “C’MERE AND DANCE!” 

 

“OKAY!” He shouted right back, taking a courage pill and kissing Keith right on the lips, making the assassin jump at the movement before disappearing into the crowd of writing bodies. 

 

Shiro let out an easy laugh at Keith's stunned look. “He does that a lot. It's best to get used to it.”

 

Keith frowned and touched his own lips. “For a first kiss, it wasn't bad.” 

 

Shiro stopped. Blinked. “Keith.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“That was your first kiss?” Keith flushed again, ears pinned back and Shiro knew he hit it dead on. 

 

“Look, there weren't a lot of people who wanted to kiss me until I got here, okay? Yes, it was.” Keith crossed his arms and just looked pouty, embarrassed at his lack of experience. 

 

“Whoa, whoa, wait, no.” Shiro blurted, stepping towards Keith and hugging him close, scratching behind his ears and watching them flick in pleasure. “I mean, wow. You're like a  _ unicorn _ . A super, super rare unicorn.”

 

“What’s a unicorn?” Keith asked. 

 

Shiro pulled away, tugging his seat closer. “It's a magical creature that's like sugary goodness and happiness and it's super rare to see one but if you do it's like you're blessed.” 

 

Keith blinked at him a little bit before, for the first time ever in front of Shiro,  _ laughing _ . It sounded like windchimes, like a warm summer breeze. Like happiness. Keith laughed until he couldn't breathe, bending over in a crouch and gasping for breath until he managed to get himself under control. 

 

“So what you're saying…” He managed to wheeze out, giggles still wracking his body. “...Is that I’m a magical piece of candy? Sugary goodness? What kind of descriptive adjective is that?” He giggled again, wheezing as he relaxed on the back of the bar, tail leisurely swinging below him. 

 

Shiro hummed warmly, and with a soft turn of Keith's jaw, he kissed him, eyes shut and lips as soft as he had always thought. Keith jolted a little bit, but Shiro carefully boxed him in, taking the assassin's hands and putting them on Shiro's shoulders. “If you don’t want this…” his voice was soft, understanding as he pulled away to speak. “Push me away.”

 

Keith stared into his eyes, his own wide before he slowly moved his arms around Shiro's neck, tugging slightly. “I might suck at this.” He warned, eyes lidded as he bit his lip. 

 

“It's okay.” Shiro hummed, tangling a hand in Keith's hair, pulling slightly if just to hear the gasp come out of parted full lips. “I can teach you.” 

 

Shiro's kisses were soft, patient, And Keith soon eagerly found himself pushing for more. They were still closed mouth kissing, but Keith shuddered slightly at the sensation. “Open your mouth.” Shiro murmured softly, and Keith obeyed, parting his lips oh so slightly, gasping when Shiro's tongue pushed in, feeling out his own mouth. He breathed through his nose for a while before Shiro let out a huff, eyes opening again to take in Keith's nervous stare, pupils eating at his irises until not a single patch of his warm brown eyes were still there. “Come on, you can do it too. Relax your tongue and gently explore my mouth.” 

 

Nodding, Keith did it as best he could, shivering at the feeling of Shiro getting courageous and biting his lower lip, a noise leaving the Galtean. Shiro was soon pushing him further and further back until Keith was pressed against the bar, Shiro's arms around him and hauling him up to sit on it. They parted after a bit, and Keith was breathing heavily, eyes cloudy with feelings and sensations. Shiro let his mouth move down from Keith's lips to his neck, littering the warm skin with kisses and reveling in the soft noises he was making. “Shiro.” He murmured, and the man in question felt a tingle go down his spine. “Lance is behind you.” 

 

Shiro let his head turn slightly, not really wanting to move, and sure enough, Lance was there, a glass of strong nunville in his hand. “Holy shit.” He murmured. “You two are  _ hot. _ ” Shiro barked out a laugh and Keith hid his face in Shiro's shoulder with a groan, especially as he realised his tail had wrapped around Shiro's thigh. 

 

It seemed to do that a lot, now that it had the freedom to. 

 

“Did you know you stole his first kiss?” Shiro hummed, and Lance nearly dropped his glass. “I had to make sure he got a  _ proper  _ one.” 

 

“I did?!?” Lance nearly shrieked, making Keith wince. “What-I wanna get in on this!” He scootched up to the two of them, pushing aside a stool in order to plant a sloppy kiss right on Keith's neck, making him jump. Shiro laughed. “How about instead of decimating the bar, we go to your room?”

 

“Our room.” Lance purred, and Keith hid a smile in Shiro's shoulder. “It's no longer mine.”

 

“Right.” Shiro hummed. “Ours.”

* * *

 

Keith has killed people. He has been trapped 30 men to just him. He has been tortured, even before Haagar. He has spat in all of their faces and  _ lived.  _

 

And he has  _ never  _ felt so overwhelmed in his life. 

 

Lance is between his spread legs, on his knees as he kisses Keith languidly, his hands on Keith's neck, gently tugging at the bandages that shroud it. Shiro was behind them, Keith's back to his chest and his face was buried in Keith's hair, chuckling warmly as his ears managed to hit him in the face as he ran his hands down Keith's bare stomach which twitched with the touch, making Shiro laugh. 

 

Lance finally managed to get the bandaging off and stared at Keith's neck while he was distracted. The handprint was still there, but almost invisible. What wasn't however, was the medium line all the way across his neck, like a choker.  _ Or,  _ Lance thinks with a swallow,  _ like someone whose head was cut off and reattached. _

 

Keith's body became stiff under his stare, and Lance's eyes shot up to see Keith's ears flat against his head, eyes full of nervousness. “Lance?”  _ Oh _ , he was so shy, as if he had trouble believing that this was happening. 

 

Lance smiled, left eye glowing slightly in the darkness. “Hey.” He kissed Keith again. “Hey, Gorgeous.” He enjoyed how much Keith seemed to flush at any sort of compliment, and used it to his advantage. “You're so pretty like this.” Shiro hummed in agreement, kissing under Keith's jaw as a hand gently rolled a nipple, making him gasp softly. “Tell him, Shiro.”

 

“Mmm.” The low noise made Shiro's chest hum too, and Keith felt almost desperate to feel his hands move more, to have Lance keep kissing him. Another discovery: Keith  _ really _ liked kissing. He liked the soft press of someone's lips against his own, against his cheek, forehead, neck, anywhere was great. It felt like little drops of love, and Keith couldn't get enough. Luckily Lance  _ really  _ liked giving them. 

 

“How far are we going, gentlemen?” Lance asked, taking control of the situation. “I imagine we all want to go the whole way, but I’m more than a little drunk and Shiro's too nice to do anything to me while I'm like this.” 

 

Shiro nodded solemnly, and Keith smiled. “What do you want to do, Shiro?” His voice was soft, hesitant. 

 

Shiro pondered this for a moment before smiling. “I kinda wanna jerk you off in my lap and watch you spill over yourself.” He looked over at Lance, who groaned at the suggestion, eyes lidded. “Do you give your permission, your majesty?”

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Lance hissed, pulling his own dick out. “Do it.” 

 

Shiro looked down at Keith. “And do you give me permission, Keith?” Keith breathlessly nodded, and Shiro smiled, tugging his own bowtie off, eyes dark.  He patted his lap, and Keith carefully shifted out of his suit pants and eagerly shuffled down, tail flicking behind him. His breath hitched as Shiro began to bite and nip at his skin, leaving more purple spots on his body. “Told you. Space hickeys.” He murmured before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking. Keith let out a breathless cry, and his toes curled as he felt his underwear soak from his precum. “How sensitive.” He murmured quietly. “Must be because you're hardly touchable.”

 

“Except for now, Shiro, and you better not put it to waste, because I am not above drooling on  _ either  _ of your dicks.” Lance growled, chasing his completion as fast as a drunken king could. Keith made a noise at that, and watched as Shiro placed his hand on top of his still covered dick, rubbing it through the fabric and making his whole face flush, pupils blown wide and gold flecks glowing slightly even as small as they were. 

 

“Sh-shiro.” One of Keith's ears were perked and the other was flat as a small rumble came out of his mouth. Shiro realized it was  _ purring _ , and it seemed that his dick was one hundred percent onboard with that direction, so with his free hand, he pulled himself out and shifted to grab Keith, grinding their erections together. Keith cried out at the sensations, head lolling back and he spasmed, managing to call out both of their names as he came. Shiro sucked hard on Keith's collarbone, where  _ LIAR _ was carved into him, sucking and tugging the skin enough that soon the letters were gone. 

 

Lance's voice warbled softly as he spilled over himself, crawling over to Keith and kissed him sloppily, their teeth clacking and drool slipping down their lips. Neither seemed to care, and Shiro just smiled at them as they slowed down. He removed the boxers from both of them, laying them down in the bed and stripping himself. Keith and Lance were already dozing off, but Lance was awake enough to stretch out a hand to him, Shiro smiling as he took it. 

 

For the first time in a while, everyone got a full night of rest.

  
+fin+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could   
> Begin to be  
> Half of what  
> You think of me
> 
> I could do about anything  
> I could even learn how to love  
> Like you

**Author's Note:**

> Keith has grown.


End file.
